Ruthless
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: Things are seemingly tame in Jump City. That's changing, and the Titans don't like it. Rated for language, sexual situations, rape, and murder. Have fun. R/S, possibly some BB/Rae if I can fit it in.
1. Chapter 1

**Now I know what you're all going to say; "Kristina, you already have two (technically three, but one is on hold) stories up! What are you thinking?"**

**But you see, this idea came into my head while I was at work yesterday and I couldn't just let it go! No no no, I must make at least one chapter for it and then leave it for as long as I want. Maybe. We'll see. I want to actually make a plot line for this one instead of winging it like I always do.**

**Yeah, you can yell at me for that one too. But hey, you seem to have liked my winged stories so it's all good. And besides, summer's almost here! So I'll have more free time, even though a lot of that free time will be spent on going out boating at 10 o'clock with mis amigos. And stupid work. But that's still a lot of free time, and I'll stay up super late all the time. Because I like staying up super late, and it makes me angry that it's hard for me to do it because of my mental exhaustion with the bajillion hard classes I decided to take this year.**

**But I made it through, and I only have two more 4 hour tests (one on Monday/Tuesday - there are three exams for chemistry - and one the week after - which are only two for spanish. I know, confusing).**

**But enough of my babbling, on with the story! Dark, twisted stories are fun.**

**P.S. I do not own the Titans **

* * *

><p>"A murder?" Cyborg walked up to Robin, his face grim. It was about 1 o'clock AM when the call came in from the police headquarters. The two the only ones awake.<p>

Robin nodded as he studied the picture. It was a girl of about 17, her deathly colored skin powder white and purpled with bruises. She had curly red hair and full lips; she was quite pretty. Although that was all to be said, since the rest of her was in tatters. "It's weird. No matter how many villains we've faced there really hasn't ever been a murder around here; that's more Gotham territory."

Cyborg nodded. He cleared his throat and rubbed his face, not sure if he wanted to ask his next question. "So…how did it happen?"

Robin's eyes narrowed as he studied the picture. "She was walking home from a friend's house. The guy came out of an alleyway and attacked her; he raped her and then mutilated her, leaving no evidence behind. They figured the guy used a condom to cover it up."

Cyborg's eyes widened. "A rape murder case? Seriously? My god…" He went pale and looked like he was about to be sick. "So, how are we going to take on this one? You're the one that's dealt with this kind of stuff before. Ya know, in Gotham."

"True, but Gotham is different. There we could just jump into the case; most of the time the suspects were repeats. I'm not too sure where to start here, but I promise you I'll figure it out."

Cyborg nodded and turned to go. "I know you will, but don't work yourself too hard. I know – _we_ know how you get." He rubbed his eye and began walking toward the door. "I'm going to bed. Locking down; don't stay up too late."

Robin paid no heed to the robotic teen as he left, his eyes narrowed as he studied the picture. She was missing a few fingers, seemingly sawed off with a dull steak knife. She had cuts all over her abdomen, as well as one breast cut completely off. Her right arm was broken all the way through; the top of her ulna piercing through her skin, and her left leg was chopped to the bone. Whoever did this, they definitely wanted to cause the girl pain.

He took out a small notepad, writing down the damage and possible weapons used. He thought up situations; with the obvious pain inflicted, perhaps it was someone she knew? Someone extremely angry at her? Perhaps a crazy ex-boyfriend.

One the more general side it could be a women-hater. Perhaps some deeply disturbed man that found women as the anti-Christ, or just did not like them in general. A man that was not welcome in society, and was teased relentlessly. He was also most likely to be turned down often, and decided rape and death were their punishments.

On the other hand, this was the first case reported. He didn't even know if it was just women that the killer was after; there would have to be about two more cases to actually confirm it.

The boy wonder continued brainstorming, no more thoughts coming to mind. It was late, after all; he was tired and his brain was beginning to shut down. Perhaps coffee?

No. Cyborg was right in saying that he was already getting into his "Slade mode" as the Titans liked to call it. But this was serious; this was sick. What other mode can you be in when you have a lunatic rampaging out there, maybe planning their next attack? Unless the killer had already left Jump, but that didn't mean that Robin would drop the case.

He knew he was already devoted to finding this man, no matter what it took. He knew – no matter how much it made him cringe – that there would have to be another murder for him to be one step closer to his research.

Robin sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair as he put the picture back in its correct file. He was looked at the clock; 3:15 AM. He yawned and his eyes drooped, but he felt he owed it to the girl – that girl that was now waiting to be put in a casket – to find this sick man.

The teen went to the kitchen and took out the coffee maker. He poured the grounds in their rightful place and placed water in the pot, turning it on. He waited impatiently on a stool at the island, setting his head down on the cold counter. He brought up his head when the timer went off a couple minutes later, his eyes foggy. He had dozed off.

Robin sighed and got out a coffee mug, pouring the coffee in it to the brim. He gulped it down, ignoring the burning sensation from it being steaming hot. He poured more in the mug and then went back to his work. He started up the main computer and began searching for any similar crimes through the database.

Another thought came to his head. Maybe it was a Ted Bundy wannabe. You never know what will come up nowadays, with the world going to the shitter. He snorted to himself at the thought, his mind boggled at the ridiculousness of the idea, even though it might not be far from the truth.

"I need to shut down before someone comes to chew me out." He sighed and shut down and then made his way to his room. He was dreading telling the others in the morning; dreading to see the reactions when they look at the picture. He wanted to make Cyborg tell them but that wouldn't be right. He was the leader, after all; he was supposed to do this. Besides, he's dealt with these kinds of things before.

But then it was Bruce that broke the news, not him.

He quickly tapped his code in and went through the doors, lying down on the bed without changing out of his uniform. He set his alarm for six in the morning – he wanted to get some training in – and covered himself with his blankets. He was then debating going to sleep at all; he didn't want to know what his dreams would bring.

* * *

><p><strong>All right, hope that was efficient. It's just something I cooked up really quickly so I could get the idea out, so yeah. Fun all around.<strong>

**Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right, I know. "Kristina, another chapter? Already? What about all the others!"**

**Well you see, "Can't Be Tamed", being a series of drabbles, comes extremely easy. I will probably be coming up with one off the top of my head (like usual) by the end of the night! And as for "All That is Love", well since that story doesn't have much a plot other than the development of Robin and Starfire's relationship, I really don't have an ending to it. I'll just randomly decide it's complete (not for a while, though. No worries). **

**I really need to start thinking on "Choices". I'm TOTALLY drawing a blank for this story, but I'm determined to get it going again. Besides, next week is the last week for seniors!**

**Let's all celebrate.**

**All right, the celebration is over. It was crazy.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter and since I'm super unpredictable with all these random chapters I don't know when the next one will come. Maybe soon, maybe not. See? I'm even unpredictable to me.**

**All right, I should probably stop rambling. Hey, know what? I painted a box today. I have a feeling you're all laughing right now. But you see, my physics teacher is making us make cars (even though the seniors won't be there when she actually wants to have the cars experimented with). As you can see, I'm just so creative. You know, painting a box and all. I can just feel my creative juices flowing. That line reminds me of my Lit teacher. He told me that when I was finishing up my senior exit binder. I'm not very creative, so I just stared at him. Can't say he's hard on the eyes though, haha.**

**Okay, NOW on with the story. I apologize for my random stories.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Robin looked at all his friends, who were currently all positioned on the couch. They were waiting – with the exception of Cyborg, who already knew – for Robin to tell them whatever was making him so jumpy.<p>

Robin took a deep breath and looked each Titan in the eye. "We have another case on our hands…a murder."

The reactions were somber, but it didn't make much of an effect.

He knew he had to tell the rest, but that didn't mean that he wanted to. "A…rape and murder." His lips were set in a tight line.

Each expression was different. Beast Boy's eyes were wide as he shook his head slightly. Raven didn't show much, but one could tell that she was disgusted with whatever man did this. Starfire was harder to read, and she didn't look as upset; he expected this, considering she wasn't new to the idea of rape.

Robin nodded once. "Once we can get hold of more information, expect to be part of the investigation. That's all; you're dismissed."

Raven stood up and walked toward the door to the hallway, murmuring about going to meditate. Beast Boy got up and went to the kitchen in search of food, Cyborg not too far behind him. There was no fight as they got out their separate food choices. Starfire stayed put on the couch, staring at the ground.

Robin walked over to the girl and sat down, placing a hand on her thigh. "I can't believe the damn police let this happen. They're fucking useless; they should just leave things to us."

Starfire bit her lip and looked at him. "You need not blame them, Robin. We were not able to keep it from occurring either."

Robin's eyes narrowed as he felt anger boiling up inside of him. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself; the last thing he wanted to do was take this out on Starfire.

She kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand. "Come, let us bathe."

He let her pull him into the hallway and down to her room. She sat him down on the bed as she went into her bathroom – Cyborg had recently installed one in every one of the Titan's rooms – to draw the bath.

Robin leaned back so he was lying on the bed. He looked up at the girl's pastel violet ceiling while trying to clear his mind. His was gritting his teeth from all of the frustration of being in the dark; even with one murder, he should be able to catch the criminal and lock him up. He just wasn't _good_ enough.

Before he could go too far into self-pity, Starfire came back in the room. She was in an ivory silk robe – which he bought for her for her birthday – and her hair flowed around her in delicate waves. She beckoned Robin over. "Come, my love. You must relax."

Robin was transfixed on the fact that the robe fluttered against her curves perfectly. He got up off the bed and followed the girl into the steaming, dark bathroom.

Starfire had lit candles around her tub and bubble bath was the only thing visible in the small pool of water. Surprisingly, the aura of the room was already relaxing him; perhaps this was her intention.

Before he knew it, Starfire was busy taking off his tunic and slipping off his shoes and pants. She kissed his neck gently and then pulled away, slowly letting her robe flutter to the ground. He watched her slowly climb into the tub, and then close her eyes as she sunk deeper.

Robin followed suit, pining for the same serene state as his lover. His foot touched the water and he was surprised by how hot it really was. It was practically a hot tub with bubbles. He slowly made his way farther in the water until he was at the same level as the Tamaranean princess.

He went over to the edge of the tub so he could rest his head against it, and pulled on Starfire's arms to drag her over to him. He positioned her in his lap as he wrapped an arm around her stomach.

Starfire leaned back into his chest, her eyes closed as she quietly purred. She was nuzzling up against him, much like a feline would do.

Robin sucked in a breath as she moved on his lap. His eyes rolled back in his head as he let out a groan. The bath was working well on relaxing him, but sex would clear his mind completely, even if it was just for as long as their bathing lasted.

Starfire rolled herself over so she was straddling him, still purring as she nuzzled her face in his chest. She rubbed herself against him softly, causing another gasp and quiet groan.

Robin gripped her hips and pulled her as close as possible, his eyes closed in rapture. "Fuck, I want you." He heard her giggle lightly, then more pressure in his lower region. "Oh god…"

Starfire ran her hands up and down his chest as she rubbed against him somewhat harsher. She leaned down and kissed his jaw. "Just relax. I shall do the work." She reached a hand down and gently rubbed his, causing him to harden even more so.

Starfire slowly sunk underneath the water. Her durability of lack of oxygen proved beneficial as she engulfed him in her mouth. She wrapped her tongue around him as she bobbed underneath the water causing slight ripples to form above.

Robin ran a hand through the redhead's hair, pushing himself farther into her mouth.

She resurfaced soon after and straddled him yet again, running her fingers through his hair as she kissed him fully. She pushed herself against him as close as she could without actually having him in her.

Robin moaned and gripped her hips under the water. He moved his mouth away from hers and leaned back. "God I need you Star. Right now." His eyes were closed in the ecstasy he felt from the friction being created between them.

She repositioned herself on him and got up to rest on her knees to be aligned with him. She grabbed onto him beneath the water and slowly came down, completely engulfing him. She moved slowly on him and moaned, soft ripples being made from it.

"Oh God…" Robin tightened his grip on her hips and pushed himself farther into her, causing a deep moan out of the girl. He leaned forward and took a nipple in his mouth, gently biting.

"Oh X'hal, Robin." She moved faster as she brought her knees to wrap around him so she could push him even deeper. She could feel the familiar burning increase, the water making it come quicker than usual.

Robin could feel her tightening around him, causing his eyes to roll in the back of his head. He let go inside of her quickly after that, letting out a long throaty groan.

Starfire dug her nails into Robin's back, drawing blood, as she screamed his name. She soon relaxed against him with him still in her, both breathing heavily.

Robin ran a hand through her wet hair. He was content in the water with her resting against him, the soft light from the candles reflecting against the water.

Starfire picked her head up and looked at the unmasked boy wonder. "I believe we require sleep now."

Robin raised an eyebrow and smirked. "But we haven't even washed up yet."

She giggled and trailed a finger along his chest until it reached the water. "That was not the purpose of this bath, my love."

He chuckled and nodded. "Sounds good to me." He was amazed at how relaxed this girl could get him, though he could already feel the crime tugging free from the back of his mind.

Starfire lifted out of the water and grabbed a towel to dry off, then pulled her robe back on. Robin followed suit and only put on his boxers, leaving his uniform on her tiled floor.

Starfire lifted the covers to her bed and slipped in, beckoning Robin to join her. He slipped in next to her and drew her to him. As he looked outside, he was surprised to see how late it had become; darkness had already set in the sky. He kissed the top of her head and she laid her head on his chest.

Robin stared up at the ceiling. The thoughts on crime were resurfacing. He couldn't get the image of that dead girl's body out of his head, and couldn't help the tugging feeling of guilt at not being able to stop it. Deep down he knew there was nothing he could have done, but that didn't mean he had to listen to it. He was the boy wonder, after all; shouldn't he be able to stop this stuff before it happens?

"Robin?"

He looked down at the beauty lying on his chest, her eyes focused on him. "Oh, I thought you were asleep. What's up?"

She studied him, and then sighed. "You are thinking about the case. I can tell by the look in your eyes. It resembles the guilt."

He thought of denying it, but it would be futile. Starfire was just like that; she could read people like an open book. "I should've been able to do something. Why are we here if we don't stop this shit from happening? We need to do night patrols more often or else we're not doing our job." He sighed. "This shouldn't have happened."

Starfire stared at him, speechless. What was she supposed to say to him? Nothing was going to convince him otherwise. "Oh Richard, please do not worry at the moment. Sleep; you will need it." She loved using him name; it let her know that there was a normal man inside of his picture perfect exterior.

He sighed and relaxed against her pillow, closing his eyes. "Maybe it'll clear up my mind some. Hopefully." He pulled her hard against him. He figured with her there, he wouldn't have the nightmares about the girl's death; the dreams where he stood by and watched. He just felt so _helpless_.

It never happened with Batman.

Perhaps that was part of it. He wanted out of the caped crusader's shadow, but how was he supposed to do that when he couldn't even stop a murder? He was supposed to be as good as him. He was ashamed he wasn't **better**.

Sleep was finally starting to overtake him when the door slipped open. Both teens looked toward it, squinting as the bright light from the hallway entered the room. It didn't embarrass them anymore when a Titan walked in with them sleeping beside each other; they knew the severity of their relationship.

Cyborg stepped in, his face grim. "Guys, get up. There's been another one. There's been another murder."

* * *

><p><strong>All right, there's the chapter! I felt that since this story's going to be so grim and dirty that sex scenes were pertinent. Yep, definitely.<strong>

**Anyway, read and review my lovely readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right, so here's the next chapter. Definitely just typed this up on the spot, so sorry if it's not the best. It's super nice outside so I decided to sit out with my laptop, typing away. It's my friend's birthday and the party isn't until after 7, so I needed something to fill up the time with.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"A second one with a day. This guy means business." The chief of police – Arthur Doms – pointed out. He sighed and turned to Robin. "Any idea what we're dealing with?"<p>

The boy wonder sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He ditched his uniform for some civvies – a plain white t-shirt with some dark jeans and leather shoes, a brown leather jacket over the top. Considering it was the dead of the night, he didn't want to deal with causing any riots within the streets. He nodded toward the file of the officer's desk. "Show me the pictures."

Doms slowly walked the few steps to his desk and plucked up the file to give to Robin. Once the folder was in his hands, Doms turned away. "Rather not see 'em any more times then needed."

Robin nodded his head in understanding. He had told the rest of the team to stay back. Surprisingly, they obeyed his wishes without a fight. He figured they knew this case hit home for him; or they just didn't want to see the pictures again. He didn't blame them either way.

He carefully slipped the pictures out of the folder and walked over to the desk, splaying the pictures over the old wooden surface. He bit his cheek to keep from reacting at the scene before him. No matter how much experience you have in the field, things like this will always catch a person off guard, even him. It was something he hated about himself. He needed to toughen up; he needed to be _**inhuman**_.

The pictured was that of a very pretty blonde girl; most likely around sixteen or seventeen years of age. Her throat was slit, and pretty messy by the looks of it. The wound seemed to splay from one end of her neck to the other completely, and quite deep as well. One of the girl's green eyes was gouged out by what looked like a small dagger. Dried blood was crusted along her face from the gaping hole. Her right arm was almost completely cut off. Deep slashes were drawn in her stomach and to her pelvis. He quickly put the picture away and grabbed the information sheet.

He scanned over it. "Name: Donna Seymore; age: seventeen; eye color: green; hair color:red..." He raised an eyebrow. He turned to Doms. "Hey Doms, why does this say red? Was the person colorblind that typed up this report?"

Doms turned around and looked at the sheet from over Robin's shoulder. "The blonde is a wig.Since the pictures were taken directly from the scene – at least the ones in that folder – she still had the wig on."

Robin nodded. "Got it." He sighed and turned away from Doms. "I'm going to go ahead and get to work on this. Mind if I take one of your pictures? You can pick."

Doms nodded and sifted through the folder. He pulled out one of the pictures and kept it face down as he handed it to Robin, as well as an extra copy of the info sheet. "There. Do your best, Robin. I trust you."

Robin nodded and began to walk away. He wouldn't let Doms know it, but his little comment got to him. He had to work even _harder_. People were counting on him, and only him. He had to solve this case.

"Have a good day, Mr. Robin."

He turned to brunette at the front of the building and nodded his head toward her. He walked out into the crisp night, shoving his hands in his pockets, as well as the picture. He narrowed his eyes as he looked up at the sky. He had to figure this case out. If not for him, then for everyone else.

For _**him.**_

He didn't know why 'ole Bats was getting to him all of the sudden, and getting to him that bad. Perhaps it was the case getting to his head. During his time in Jump, there really hadn't been too many hard crimes to solve. Now he was stuck with this one, and he had nothing. It was definitely a blow to his pride.

He suddenly stopped and gritted his teeth. He growled and punched the nearest wall, which so happened to be a brick building. He hissed in pain and shook his hand out, ignoring the warm blood trickling from his knuckles and down his fingers to splatter on the sidewalk below him. He left his motorcycle at the end of the Titan's bridge to get across the water since he was going incognito. Riding around on a red, green and yellow motorcycle wasn't exactly the best choice for that.

About twenty minutes later he made it to the bridge. He pressed in a code on the wall of the bridge, and an identification plate appeared. He placed his hand on it and he heard the bridge unlock, and then rise. He sighed and got onto his motorcycle; he didn't bother with a helmet considering all he had to do was cross the bridge.

He drove across the bridge quickly and parked in the large garage, putting the bike in its usual spot. He turned it off and sat there for a minute, deep in thought. He needed to strategize the way he was going to attack this case; similarities between the wounds is where he would start. He already knew they were around the same age, so the killer was obviously after teenage girls.

Robin sighed and hefted himself off the R-Cycle, making his way to the front door from the garage. He really hoped that everyone had gone to sleep; he wasn't in the mood to explain this to everyone right now. He had work to do.

To the boy wonder's chagrin, all of the Titans were positioned in the ops. room with expectant stares. He mentally swore as he looked at each Titan individually. Again, he was surprised by his girlfriend's strong and semi-passive demeanor. The thought that she was the stronger of the two both enraged and comforted him.

"Obviously, we all know there was another murder. Same age, same case. I'll give more details tomorrow." He tried to sneak away from the Titans, but he knew better. He was just waiting for the shouts to come.

"Hey! Man, ya need to give us more than that." Cyborg gave his leader a hard look.

Robin turned slowly, his face somewhat worn. "I just want to work on the case by myself for a bit. I promise to give more information tomorrow. I'm just…not up to explaining it right now."

The other Titans glanced at each other. Cyborg sighed, looking at the state of the man before him. "Fine, fine. But you're giving us more tomorrow, whether you like it or not."

Robin nodded. "Yep. Now it's…" He looked at the clock. "two o'clock in the morning. Get some rest, Titans. We have a lot of work ahead of us."

All nodded and headed their respectable ways.

Starfire looked at her boyfriend wearily, not sure if she should leave or not. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked over to him. Before she could speak, he beat her to it.

"Get some sleep, Star. I have this." He kept his eyes on the sheet and faced down picture held in his hands, his brow furrowed.

She sighed. "Robin, please do not work yourself too hard. We all know how you work yourself much too hard. How you can become the obsessed. Please…do not lose yourself."

He glared at the picture in front of him for a moment, and then turned to the concerned girl beside him. "I won't Star. Promise."

She searched his face. She bit her lip. "For the sake of both our sanities, I shall believe you. For now."

He watched as she walked out of the room without glancing back. He figured she was heading to his room; she always did when he worked late like this. He figured it comforted her; made her feel as though he was there with her.

Robin began his way to the evidence room. Though he walked quietly through the hallway, his steps sounded like thunder with how quiet the building was. It was uncanny, really.

Once to the evidence room, he typed in the code and quickly stepped in the room, pushing the button to slide the door closed as soon as he walked through. He made a b-line for the computer in the middle of the room.

He set the picture and form next to the computer; the picture was now facing up. He tried to keep his eyes away from the photo for the moment – he really did not want to look at it any more than he had to – but it seemed to draw him in. It was as though if he looked at it longer, the answers would just come streaming. It was as though the young girl in the picture would suddenly come alive and tell him everything.

He turned to the computer.

He hacked into the police files and looked up all rapists and/or murderers within an eight mile radius outside of Jump City. He wasn't surprised at the amount he had gotten. For the mean time he ruled out all ones locked away – he figured if he still kept them in for later, they could be useful for information – and the amount dwindled a good amount.

This guy was tricky, so he wasn't exactly relying on the files to find the actual murderer, but he needed somewhere to start. He searched through the files for the criminals with the most gruesome blood on their hands. He was first interested in the men that had both murder and rape cases.

His first pick was a man around thirty, with dark hair and a dark beard. He was somewhat overweight and his eyes were an ice cold blue; it made Robin cringe. His files showed that he had been charged with over ten first degree rapes and only five of them included murder. Robin's brow furrowed. He doubted the guy he was dealing with now would leave any of his victims alive; plus, this man – Rob Sagebrush was his name – made pretty clean deaths for the girls by the pictures included.

Robin shook his head. It wasn't good enough for him. None of the cases seemed good enough for him.

He knew that he was probably hung up on this case more than he should be, but he felt he had to be. His intuition was telling him that this man had not been seen before, and usually his intuition was right.

He instead turned to the table in the middle of the room – which still had the file of the first girl – and went to sit down with his most recent picture and form in his hand. He took out the picture and form from the first girl and set them side by side; the pictures next to each other and the files the same.

He first read the forms; only the description of the death since he could gather most of the other evidence from the picture. He was already familiar with the story of the first murder, and was now ready to learn of the next. He was most curious about why the girl was wearing a wig.

He was surprised to find that they had a videotape of the girl from one of the webcams hidden in a streetlamp. Apparently she wasn't wearing it when they watched this tape, therefore coming to the conclusion that the killer put the wig on her. It also read that the camera cut out before they could see the attack. Obviously the killer took care of that.

He figured that the wig was there to confuse the police force; to take them off the track of figuring out his _type_. He also figured that the man didn't take in account that the camera would still have caught the girl beforehand, therefore showing that he attacked without the wig. This little mistake eased his nerves a little more; the man now couldn't be treated as an immortal, no matter how preposterous that would be. In this line of work you had to figure that, just to be prepared if nothing else.

The girl had also been walking out at night – he was a night killer, not uncommon – but the thing was it was a good part of the city. More on the outskirts, in a rural area. Matter of fact, it was quite a rich community.

Robin sighed and then briefly looked over the descriptions; both were seventeen years in age and around the same height: 5'10''-6'00''.

The pictures were still as gruesome as all the other times he looked upon them no matter how hard he tried to will the chilling feeling to go away. Both were completely mutilated, and in quite a messy way. The mess wasn't exactly made by human error, though; he made it that way. It was what the killer wanted.

He couldn't look at the pictures anymore; his mind was too worn. He would look at the similarities in the girls themselves tomorrow. It felt wrong, leaving the case for the night. The thing was, his mind was worn but his body was not. He needed to let out his aggression.

He stood abruptly and walked quickly to the training room. Once there he set the level to 11 – a level above his norm – and made his way onto the course. He clenched his fists and readied himself for the first onslaught of robots.

A multitude of weapon-yielding six foot tall robots charged at him, ready to fire. He quickly flipped over all of the lasers that came toward him from their guns and tumbled to the first set of robots. He round-house kicked the closest robot so hard it fell to the ground with a large dent in its armor. The next robot that came after him got a fist in the face, which only disoriented it for a moment. Robin grabbed onto the robot's gun and forced it out of its hands, butting the robot in the head with incredible force.

He could feel the sweat dripping from his forehead and his muscles screaming, but he didn't care. The aggression needed to be let out. The **disappointment **need to be overridden. That's all he was. A disappointment. Why did he think the girls were dead? Because he wasn't there to help them. Citizens were in need and he wasn't there. He wouldn't have beaten himself up so much if it was just a normal crime; something that wouldn't have been so _gruesome_. But no, not this. He couldn't let this go. He couldn't forgive himself for letting it happen. It was just too sick.

A robot slamming him into the ground was what took him out of his thoughts. He tried to get up, but the robot was on him before he had the chance. It was becoming difficult to land any sort of attack on it at this point, and he realized that if someone didn't find him soon, he wasn't about to get up. He shut his eyes, accepting his fate at this point. Again, he had failed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Robin!"

He tried to turn to see the source of the voice, and was met with the immediate back up of his assaulters. He tried to get up, but fell to the ground. He saw a blur of red pass by his face as Starfire knelt down next to him, carefully sitting him up.

She furrowed her brows in a concerned manner. "Robin, what were you doing the thinking of? You know that the level you were set on was much too high, especially when you are in such a state."

He ignored her and tried to stand by himself again, only to have Starfire catch him. He grunted. "I can handle myself, Star. Just go back to bed." He weakly tried to rid himself of her grasp yet again.

She held on firmly and began to float away, carrying him with her. "You are to sleep now. You are exhausted and hurt. Please Robin, let us sleep."

He gave up trying to fight her; she was too strong. Stronger than him. After all, he was only _human_. Oh, how he hated that word.

Starfire opened his door and laid him down on his bed. She took of his shoes and jeans; he didn't even realize he was working out in such attire. He took a moment to take her in; she had changed into one of his oversized shirts. She looked adorable, and he hated that he could not enjoy it at the moment.

She covered him and then climbed in next to him, snuggling against him as she wrapped her arms around his torso. She kissed him lightly and then let her eyes flutter closed.

He so desperately wanted to get back up and go back to the training room, but he didn't have the strength. He sighed and slumped into her embrace, shutting his eyes. He just hoped the nightmares wouldn't come again.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. There ya go. I like dark stories; they make me happy.<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All right, finally another chapter. I know, it took forever, and I will warm you right now: This whole chapter is pretty much just rough sex. That, and Robin's emotionless facade brought on by the crimes. **

**_Very_ rough. Just a warning.**

**Anyway, enjoy while I try and think of what to do for the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Robin awoke slowly, the sun rays instantly blinding him when his eyes slowly opened, causing him to instantly put up an arm to block it. Once he got used his surroundings, he glanced over to find Starfire in bed next to him.<p>

She began to waken when she felt the continuous movements beside her. She was met his Robin's face, lit up beautifully by the sun behind him. She smiled lazily and put a hand on his thigh beneath the blankets. "Good morning, my love. I trust you slept well?" She knew it was a stupid question to ask; of course he didn't. He never did; at least now a days.

Robin simply sighed and rolled out of the bed. He walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. He turned toward Starfire. "I'm gonna take a shower. I need one since I trained last night; I probably smell like shit."

Starfire giggled and shook her head. "I promise you, you do not smell like the 'shit'." Her eyes trailed over his body slowly, starting to glaze. She bit her lip and gripped the comforter in her hand. "I am in need of a shower as well. Perhaps…"

Robin raised an eyebrow at her, and then smirked. He nodded and walked into the bathroom, beckoning her in with him. He definitely didn't mind getting in the shower with her. He knew that he loved her to no end, but he was still somewhat disgusted with himself for wanting it to take his mind off of his failures. Recently, all he seemed to due was _fail_. He was a **failure**. He shook his head to try and clear his thoughts, but they wouldn't leave. He quickly undressed with his brow furrowed.

Starfire slid into the bathroom, wearing nothing but a small silk cream-colored night gown. She gently closed the door and locked it, for good measure.

The moment the door was locked, Robin was on her. He pressed her against the door and slid off the gown with ease, pressing himself against her warm, bare body. His erection poked into her stomach, causing her to let out an involuntary moan.

Robin instantly lost himself in her. She was just so fucking beautiful, he could barely stand it. Why she picked him out of all people, he didn't know. His own thoughts pained him, causing him to dwindle slightly, but Starfire's soft whispers of his name brought him back. He dragged her over to the shower and turned it on, waiting for it to head up. He pressed her harshly against him, slightly rubbing himself into her. His eyes were darkened with lust and his voice was husky as he said, "God, I want to you so much right now." He ground against her harder.

He felt into the shower to test the temperature, and was satisfied. At his ever-growing arousal, he probably wouldn't give a damn if it was scolding hot; he just needed to be with her. Needed to be _in_ her.

He picked her up and had her wrap her legs around him as she was still pressed against his chest, and he stepped into the shower. He let the water run over them for a few seconds, then pressed her into the shower wall, his mouth trailing down to one breast almost instantly. He sucked until he could see a small red spot forming. This only egged him on more.

"Oh X'hal Richard…please…" Her eyes were half lidded as she pressed her head back against the wall firmly. Her legs were still wrapped around him tightly.

He sucked in a breath at her tone. His breathing had already increased, and he could barely contain himself. "Tell me what you want Starfire. Tell me you want me to fuck you." His mind was just so cloudy; so full of the burning sensation of his arousal against hers.

She pressed her cheek against his and whispered, "I want you."

He moved his lips to her neck and laid open mouth kisses, then a few bites. "No, tell me you want to fuck me. Say it." He wanted to be rough. He wanted to feel the complete control he had when he dealt with the average insane villain in town. He needed to know he could control this, control _her_, at the moment.

She breathed deeply and nibbled on his ear. "I wish for you to fuck me, Richard."

He was buried in her in an instant, crying out loudly at the instant pleasure that pulsed through her. His pace was gaining speed with every thrust, his lips moving across her collar bone, neck, and breasts.

As he moved against her, she bounced with the sheer force put into it. Her whimpers were deep and feral. He was taking everything out on her and she knew it; she didn't mind, though. He needed it. He needed a means of escape.

He couldn't get more. He needed to be rougher; somehow, he needed it **rougher**. He set his mouth against the nape of her neck and to her pulse, feeling it vibrate under his lips. He opened his mouth and bit her hard, keeping it there for a moment.

She cried out, though not in pain. The intense feeling caused her pleasure to ten fold as he bit harder, and then sucked harshly.

He groaned as he began to go in deeper, his hands squeezing her bottom with suck force he was sure bruises would come of it. He could feel his climax coming, and by the sound of Starfire's loudening cries she was close, too.

"Oh god, Starfire. Oh god." He moaned long and deep in his throat as he emptied inside of her, his eyes screwed tightly from the sheer force of intense pleasure that washed over him. He felt her contract around him the next instant, causing him to bite her out of lust once again, drawing a trickle of blood.

"Oh, Richard! Oh…" She scratched her nails down his back, leaving small marks along the way. She slowly came down off her high, but now without little moans coming with every breath.

When both were finally completely calmed down, she unwrapped her legs from around him and simply stood in the shower next to him. He had his hands in front of him, positioned on the wall that she had been previously pushed against, with his head hanging.

She tentively put a hand on his shoulder. "Robin?"

"Why can't I figure this out? God damnit, _tell me why I can't figure this out_." His teeth were ground when he muttered his last words, anger apparent on his face.

Starfire moved to hug his side. "Do not fret, my love. We shall figure this all out-"

"No, Starfire." His tone was stern; it was his leader tone. "We need to figure all this out now. _I_ need to figure this out now." He turned off the shower, completely putting the thought of his actual intention for taking the shower in the first place. He needed to get to work.

Starfire followed after him, her hands clasped against her chest. "Robin, please. Allow me to assist you in any way I can."

Robin sighed and draped a towel around his waist. "Just…go play video games with Beast Boy and Cyborg or something. I need to be alone." He hurried to put on one of his uniforms and then headed out of the room without so much as a glance in her direction.

She listened quietly as his footsteps retreated, and she knew that the door that opened and closed soon after was the one of the evidence room. She sighed and sat on the bed, not finding the energy to dress. It was then she realized, they had not uttered their love for each other once while making love in the shower.

She knew it was his way of letting everything go, even for a small time. She couldn't help but feel somewhat used, though. Every other time he at least made it loving, no matter his state. This was just completely feral, aggressive sex.

She sighed and crawled under the covers. Suddenly, she was feeling exhausted. A restless sleep came in an instant.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you. Rough rough rough. But rough can be fun, no?<strong>

**Anyway, Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**All right, next chapter. I felt that this needed an update, and I also plan to update "All That Is Love" soon as well. I was going to do that tonight, but it is already 3 o'clock in the morning...maybe I'll start it, but I doubt it'll be up by tonight. I was also planning on another drabble for "Can't Be Tamed". We'll see.**

**Anyway, I know this story has been neglected the most, so it seemed appropriate to write for this one first. I still need to figure out my next moves for "All That Is Love" anyway. **

**Enough of my rambling. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Starfire made her way through the ops. room in a fresh uniform, her eyes distant.<p>

Beast Boy and Cyborg glanced at her from their game. Cyborg waved. "Mornin' Star!"

She put on a small smile. "Good morning, friend."

The two boys' eyebrows rose and then paused the game, turning fully to the Tamaranean princess.

"You all right Star?" Beast Boy inquired. Cyborg nodded to the question, studying.

She smiled a little larger, though her eyes were still weary. "Of course! I shall go break the fast. Please, continue with your game." She walked by them and to the kitchen.

The boys looked at each other with suspicious eyes, and then followed her into the kitchen.

Cyborg leaned against the counter. "It's Robin, isn't it. Girl, don't worry about him. You know how he gets with this stuff."

Starfire sighed as she set the bowl she had gotten out on the counter, turning to the boys with a sad smile. "Yes, but it still does the stinging. Perhaps I am doing the overreacting."

Beast Boy shook his head and walked over to set a hand on her back. "Nah, you have every right to be down. Even if this is his thing, he needs to get with it and realize he has a girl now. It's not cool."

Starfire shook her head emphatically. "Having a love interest should not affect his work ethic. I am proud of him for keeping his focus. It is just…he does the taking it to the extreme. I have offered to help, but he does not except. He believes…he believes he must do it all himself." She looked to the floor. "And I remember the last time he felt he must do it all himself…"

The boys looked at her sympathetically.

Cyborg got up and headed out of the kitchen. "I'll talk to him for ya Star."

Starfire's eyes widened. "No! Please, he does not need to be bothered because of my feelings."

Cyborg narrowed his eye. "Regardless, he needs a talking to. Don't worry about it, Star. He needs to understand that this also affects the whole team."

Starfire bit her lip, but eventually nodded. "I thank you, Cyborg."

He nodded toward her way and then made his way out of the ops. room and to the evidence room.

Just as he suspected, Robin was sitting in his ever-so-familiar chair, the pictures and forms splayed out in front of him.

Cyborg sighed and entered the room. "Yo, Rob?"

"Hm?" He didn't turn to Cyborg.

Cyborg rolled his eye and crossed his arms. "You should really come out and get somethin' to eat. You haven't been out of here much lately."

Robin still did not turn toward him, but it was apparent that his eyes narrowed. "Sorry, but I can't. There's got to be something I'm missing here, and I can't stop until-"

"Do you realize what you're doing to the team? To Starfire?" Cyborg had uncrossed his arms and walked to stand directly behind Robin, his patience wearing thin.

Robin stilled, and he turned slowly to face the cybernetic teen. His face was stoic. "I'm doing what's _best_ for the team. I'm trying to solve this damn case, and none of you are bothering to help!" He had stood during his speech, his arms raised above his head in an incredulous gesture.

Cyborg glared at the boy. "As if you would let us help. Star had insisted on having her help and what did you do? You turned her down. You have no right to say that shit."

Robin scoffed. "So is that it? Starfire sent you in here to bitch at me? She knows that I need to get this done; how about you pass that message on to her."

Cyborg took a deep breath and shook his head. "Whatever, man. Just so you know you're not helping by locking yourself up in here. You're not going to get any closer to solving this damn case by staring at the same old shit for days." He stalked out of the room without a second glance.

Robin shook his head with an angry look on his face. He pushed the fight to the back of his head and sat back down, looking over the files yet again.

He knew there was something there he was missing between the two girls. He _knew_. Why couldn't he figure it out?

Oh yeah, that's right. He was **incompetent**_**. **_Why did he even expect to figure this out? If he was really half of the detective people claimed him to be, he would have this case locked up by now.

He scoffed and shook his head. "Fuck."

The Titan mainframe blared, signaling a call. He hurried out of his seat and into the ops room, ignoring the inquiring eyes of his teammates. It was the Doms.

He took his place in front of the screen. "What is it? Anything new?"

Doms sighed. "I'm afraid to say we've had another incident. I'm faxing over the information right now."

Robin's eyes hardened behind his mask. "Are you kidding me? Please tell me you are." He laughed ruefully, turning from the screen to calm himself down. He turned back. "Thanks, chief Doms. We'll call if we find anything." He shut the screen off before the chief could respond.

Robin went over to the fax, still paying no heed to the others, and grabbed the sheets. He set them down on the desk in front of the console. It showed a girl of 17, with light blonde hair and tanned skin – most likely fake. Her eyes were shut tightly, no doubt shut by the police, and her whole right arm was barely hanging on. There was a line cutting from the bottom of her breasts to above her navel, almost in a jagged form. There were deep slashes in her legs, and blood down her thighs, signaling rape.

Robin sighed harshly, running his hands through his hair, and then turned to the information sheet.

Name: Carmen Lewis

Age: 17

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 130 lbs

Case Information: Found behind the local tanning salon. Stripped of clothing; dead approximately 5 hours before finding.

Robin took a deep breath. "I'm going to go compare these to the other two. So far I've only figured the obvious attributes: age, height, so forth. Get me if anything else happens." He trudged back to the evidence room.

The Titans sighed in unison as they watched him leave. Cyborg simply shook his head, sick of the boy's antics. Beast Boy just followed Cyborg over to the game station to battle in yet another one of their many games.

Raven glanced at Starfire's solemn face. "It'll be all right, Starfire. He'll come around; you know how he gets."

Starfire turned to her with a small smile. "Yes. I thank you Raven."

She nodded. There was a pause before she spoke up again. "Why don't you go see if he needs help? Be cautious; again, you know how he gets."

Starfire contemplated this, and then nodded. "I shall do that." She left the room in a hurry, and made her way to the evidence room. When she came face to face with the door she seemed to lose her courage. She fidgeted before opening the door and quietly stepping inside.

He was staring at the photos, now with a new one added. Besides his emotionless face, he seemed to be shaking slightly.

Starfire bit her lip and walked over to him. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"What do you need, Star?"

She let out the breath she had taken in to speak, and then quickly recovered. "I wish to help in any way I can. Please Robin, allow this."

Robin stayed still, and ultimately sighed. "How about you just…keep me company. That'd be nice."

Starfire was slightly disappointed, but took what she could get. She nodded, though she knew he couldn't see. She rolled over a nearby chair and sat next to them.

They sat in silence.

She wished to speak with him, to help. She knew that he would not be open to talk, though. It confused her that he would even suggest her staying for 'company'. There would be no talking, or even acknowledgment.

Robin growled and pounded on the table, startling Starfire. "Why can't I fucking figure this out? I can't get past the basics. This makes no sense. All I have is the age and height aspect for the dead girls, and the fact that the man is a sick and perverted bastard. There had to be more here. This is fucking ridiculous."

Starfire stared at him helplessly. She wanted to comfort him, but was not sure what to say without him reacting badly. She bit her lip and spoke timidly. "P-perhaps I could look at the evidence, please?"

He stared at her, contemplating. He ultimately sighed and nodded, rolling over a little to allow her to study the pictures.

Her brow furrowed as she looked over it. Her eyes scanned over the pictures, and then the forms. "For the first cases, the girls both had red hair…but this certain trend ends at this new case."

Robin nodded. "Exactly. That destroys that connection right there."

Starfire nodded, only half listening as she continued to gaze. "All girls seem to be well kept…there is nothing unusual about their backgrounds."

"Exactly!"

She jumped at his exclamation.

Robin let out an irritated breath and rolled Starfire's chair out of the way so he could retake the spot. "That's why none of this makes sense! What kind of fucking detective am I?"

Starfire sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, though he just shied away from it. She tried to not seem hurt by this. "Robin…suck things may sometimes take time. We shall prevail in the end."

Robin turned to her with a hard face and what seemed to be a cold gaze behind his ever present mask. "So we just let a bunch of girls die so we can finally _prevail in the end_? That's fucking ridiculous, Starfire. We can't just let more get killed! What the hell are you thinking?"

Starfire looked toward the ground. "I apologize Robin. I was only trying to-"

"I need to be alone. Just…go find something to do. Give Silky a bath."

Starfire stared at him for a time, but he did not turn nor even acknowledge her presence any longer. She sighed and stood up. "As you wish." She left the evidence room, glancing at him once more.

She stepped out of the hall and down to her room. She took Silky into her arms and cooed at the worm. "Come my bumgorf, let us give you a bath." She took the happily gurgling pet to her bathroom, filling the sink with water. She sighed at she washed the mutant worm play happily in the war.

She ran her hands through the top of her hair, resting them halfway through. "_X'hal_." She closed her eyes and tried to block everything out. She was brought back when she felt water begin to puddle around her elbow. "_Colta._" She turned off the water and grabbed a washcloth and soap. She began to scrub her pet in smooth, calming strokes.

She sighed. "I do not know what to do Silky. Please tell me."

The silk worm merely gurgled in response.

She sighed once again, trying to block out everything for what seemed the millionth time. She felt crystal tears making their way down her cheek. She did not even realize she had begun to cry. She shook her head and took a deep breath, wishing the tears away. It did not work.

Once she was done cleaning Silky off, she allowed him to play in the water as she slid down the wall, burying her head in her hands. "Oh, what shall I do? My X'hal!" She shut her eyes tight, taking her head from her hands and to her knees, tears cascading down them. She no longer tried to keep them in. She took shuddering breaths, sobs beginning to choke their way out.

She began to shake and growled, her eyes filling with mixed emotions, consisting of deadly anger and overwhelming sadness. Silky jumped out of his bath and rubbed against his owner in a way of comfort, but she simply pushed him away. "Not now, Silky."

She stood up and pulled the drain from the sink to let the water out, her motions becoming mechanical. She went to her bed and laid down staring straight ahead of her. She _needed_ to find a way to help; to let him know that she could be useful.

She sat up. That was it. She would go out during the night and try and catch said killer by watching from the skies. She could prove herself, she knew. Of course he would be angry at her going out like that, but it would be worth it, would it not?

Perhaps she could trade in flying for a disguise. It would help immensely since it would be easier to spot her in the night sky. She nodded her head, making her decision. He did not even have to know. She could simply tell him that she wished to sleep in her own room because Silky was sick. She would not bring him in his room simply because she did not wish for Robin to have anymore stress than he already had.

She hoped he would take the bait. Perhaps he would not think as much of it as he would if he were not so preoccupied. He seemed to like to be in seclusion at the time, so perhaps he would welcome it.

She would not give into sex, though. She didn't think she could take another emotionless battle for control.

The tears came again, and she made no move to stop them.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh, Starfire is going to get herself into some troubleeee. Naughty Star. Eh, I guess we'll just have to wait and see what the outcome of her little plan will be. I will be honest with you, I have no idea what the outcome will be, either.<strong>

**Until next time.**

**Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! Time for Starfire to let out a bit of her warrior heritage. Not much, but a little. **

**Anyway, please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Getting past Robin was harder than she thought it would have been. He questioned her for a while why she wouldn't stay with him; she had a feeling that it was more out of keeping her for comfort than out of suspicion, though.<p>

She waited until she was sure he was asleep, and then made sure to ruffle up the comforters enough to make it seem that she was there from a distance.

She made her way to her walk in closet and decided to dress in there. The night was murky, which was perfect for the outfit that she must require. She pulled on a pair of dark straight jeans, with a pale green trench coat and a pair of black hunter boots. She brought a wig out – Robin always pushed for each Titan to keep disguises in all sorts – choosing a dark brown bob. She had been given a special case of eye drops that would change the outsides of her irises white, and used a deep rouge on her lips.

She knew her best option was flying out her bedroom window, but she would have to ground herself instantly and secretly once she got into town. She slowly opened the window, just opening it enough to fit through, and then closed it quickly and quietly behind her.

She flew across the water, high enough in the air to make her out as possibly a nightingale, and then began to slowly descend as she found a large enough building to hide her. She dropped down to the ground, and then snuck her way onto the sidewalk.

She wasn't quite sure where to start; the locations of the murders were odd, after all. They had already recalled that fact many times.

She started out on the boardwalk, making her way to the main sidewalk. She kept her eyes open to all of her surroundings; she praised the fact that Robin had scheduled sense strengthening skills with her.

The water was calm, no creaking boards or odd cracks in the cement. No unidentified objects on the beach. She sighed; of course it would be harder than just having the information handed to her, but she wouldn't be opposed to that. She laughed under her breath at herself. Her hands were tucked into the pockets of the trench as she used subtle movements to keep notice all everything around her.

It began to slightly drizzle, the light sound comforting her. She walked farther down the boardwalk and finally met the main sidewalk, walking away from the soothing waves. The best part of town was that right off of the boardwalk, so it was mostly quiet; it was 2 o'clock in the morning, after all. She kept her eyes open, looking through every alleyway, checking out every neighborhood in the suburban area of the city.

Truthfully, she did not expect to find much to begin with. The killer did not kill every night, so what was to say it would be today? After three murders, she was sure that the killer would stay in the general area, but there was no idea to know the exact location and whether or not she would be able to find the killer before he struck again, if it _was_ tonight.

She walked through the area for another hour.

She was becoming weary and was about to give up, when she heard a shrill half scream, before it was muffled by whomever was there with her. Her eyes widened and she followed the sound of the scream. It only took two alleyways for her to find them.

The girl had curly blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, which were currently filled with fear.

Starfire took notice of her injuries right away. Cuts to the thighs, where her jeans had already been ripped off. Not a blemish on her face, though she had left herself wide open to the attack.

She charged in there instantly – though did not power up her starbolts to keep her identity hidden – and grabbed the man by his jacket, taking him off of her. This had to be him. She knew it had to be. The girl fit the general 'requirements' for his victims.

She watched as the girl fled from the alleyway blindly. She wanted to make sure the girl made it home safely, but she had a bigger problem on her hands.

She flipped the man over and on the ground, so he was facing her, and kept a menacing look on her face. "What are you doing here? To all of those girls?"

The man laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know."

She growled and placed a knee in between in his legs and leaned closer to him. "I am _not_ playing the games. What are you doing?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "You know sweetheart, you shouldn't be meddling out here. I'm sure all the Titans are nicely tucked away in their beds. No one's gonna save you if you lose…control." He grinned at her and attempted to flip her so she was on bottom, but she kept hold.

She growled and held him down tighter, her hand gripping his throat. "Perhaps not _all_ of the Titans are tucked away in their beds."

The man raised an eyebrow, though a sweat was starting to creep up as she tightened her grip.

She whipped her wig off, her teeth showing in a dangerous growl. "I would recommend you tell me now. What joy do you have in taking the lives of young girls?"

The man began to laugh, though it was slightly muted from her deathly grip. "So he was right. It _was_ you under that wig."

Her brow furrowed. "What do you –"

"Did you honestly think he would let himself get caught that easily?" The man chuckled.

Starfire growled and tossed him aside, lighting up her starbolts. "You will tell me where he is. Now."

The man simply smiled and then pulled something out of his pocket. Before she could react, he threw it down and a blinding light erupted. When she regained her eyesight, he was gone.

"X'hal have mercy…"

It was time for her to go home.

* * *

><p>Starfire snuck through her window and into her room, the wig in her hands. She dropped down to the floor and sighed, beginning to unwrap her trench.<p>

"Where the _hell_ were you?"

She gasped and jumped as the lights turned on. She was almost afraid to turn around, and when she did she was met with the absolutely furious eyes of the boy wonder himself.

Starfire regained her composure. She would not succumb to his wrath that easily. "Well, since you would not allow us to help, I had decided to do the taking of matters into my own hands."

A growl emitted from Robin. "And what exactly insinuated that I would let you do that, huh?"

Starfire looked at him incredulously. "Are you being the serious, Robin? I do not care if you would not let me! You are not in the mind that is right!" She was now glaring at him and holding her hands at her sides in tight fists.

He kept his hard, unmasked gaze on her. "I'm your fucking _leader_. You do as I say, no matter what!" He jabbed a finger out to her while he said this.

Starfire laughed ruefully. "My X'hal Robin, what was I supposed to do? Allow you to do the brooding, as well as never get closer to the solution? Allow you to continue using me?"

Robin looked at her in confusion, his anger dwindling slightly. "What do you mean _using_ you? How the hell am I using you?" The anger was quickly coming back.

She scoffed. "How are you using me? Did you not notice how when we did the making love this morning, you did not even mention your love for me? That you ignored me instantly once we had exited the shower?"

Robin shook his head, trying to keep his anger in check. "You let me do that, Star. Don't fucking push that on me; don't tell me you didn't like it. You _begged_ for it, or don't you remember?" He had an eyebrow raised and a crazed triumphant look on his face.

She began to breathe heavily, angry tears beginning to spring in her eyes. "You had asked me to beg, Robin. I did as you asked. I wished to help you, and I knew that was a way for you to let it out. But Robin, please, I wish to be more than a tool."

Robin pulled a face at her. "What the fuck has gotten into you. First Cyborg, now you? Oh wait, you probably sent Cyborg there in the first place, right? Have the others fight your battle for you?"

Her patience was dwindling quickly. She knew he was tired and upset, but he had no right to treat her that way. "No, Robin, I had asked him not to! They are just as worried as me. We all know how you are when it comes to cases such as this!" The tears began to stream down her face. "All I ask is for you to allow us to assist you."

Robin scoffed and folded his arms. "Well you obviously made that decision yourself, didn't you? Fucking going out there like that. Are you stupid?"

Her fists tightened even further as she gritted her teeth. "No, Robin, I am not the stupid. You were not getting anywhere from your approach-"

"Are you fucking with me? I've been working my ass off, and you tell me I'm getting nowhere!" He had stepped closer to her to where he was practically shouting in her face.

She took in a deep breath through her nose, ignoring his tone. "Have you acquired anymore clues since I was last in there with you? And do not use that language with me."

Robin stared at her long and hard, but didn't answer. He couldn't answer.

She nodded once. "That is what I thought. Now if you will let me tell you of my findings-"

Robin growled and pushed her away. He turned toward the door, but did not move. "I don't want to hear about your fucking findings. Fuck you, Starfire. Fuck you." He began to walk toward the door.

Starfire growled loudly and lunged at him, pinning him to the ground. "I had told you to not use that language with me. If you will not listen to my findings, then I shall make you." Her eyes were glowing green.

Robin scoffed. "You can talk at me all you want, Star, but I'm not gong to listen. You never were good at the whole investigating thing. How about you just leave it to the pros, huh?" He gave her a mocking smile.

Starfire was visibly shaking with anger. "You are the bastard, Richard Grayson." Her voice was low and dangerous.

His eyes narrowed. "Well then get the fuck off of me and leave me alone. That was you won't have to deal with this 'bastard' anymore."

She allowed him to push her off. He stood up from the floor and walked toward the door, leaving in an instant.

Starfire sighed and leaned against her bed, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths to calm herself.

She was startled when the door flung open again. Her eyes snapped open as she watched Robin stalk in, all of her belongings from his room in his hands. She looked on in a confused manner. "What are you doing Robin?"

He threw the stuff at her feet. "If you want to be a bitch, then you can take your shit and stay out of my room. You say you're feeling used? Well now you don't have to. I promise you I won't be touching _you_ anytime soon." He stomped out.

Starfire stared at the clothing in front of her, her mouth wide in shock. She covered her face and let tears fall, her anger turning to anguish. X'hal, did he just break up with her?

No. That was not it. He was just upset. Things will get better in the morning.

She sighed and tried to keep all thoughts out of her head as she changed into her nightgown. She neglected all of the clothing on the floor and just climbed into bed, letting herself fall into sleep's arms. She would be able to escape her worries; at least for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh. Can anyone say epic fight? <strong>

**Robin is so silly. By silly, I mean a _dick_. Haha, get it?**

**Anyway, Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**All right, next chapter, which was written a few moments ago (well, completed a few moments ago) while using Teen Mom as background noise. **

**More angst. More Robin being...Robin. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next morning didn't go as planned. Robin was nowhere to be found; she had checked the evidence room, the training room, his bedroom, and the roof. Starfire sighed. She was shaking.<p>

"Hey Star, what's up?" Beast Boy smiled when she walked into the ops room and headed to the kitchen. He was making himself scrambled tofu eggs and toast.

Starfire tried to give him her usual bright smile, but it only made it up about half way. Her eyes were dull and dark bags were under her eyes. "Greetings, Beast Boy. I am…well. Please, where are Raven and Cyborg?"

Beast Boy eyes her suspiciously, but obliged to her question. "Cy went to go get groceries, and Raven went along to make sure he didn't buy all meat."

Starfire nodded and walked over to the pantry, pulling out a box of cereal.

Beast Boy looked over, trying to find a topic of discussion. He cleared his throat. "Special K Chocolaty Delight. Pretty good."

She nodded with a small smile, and pulled out a bowl and the milk. She sighed. "I apologize, Beast Boy. I am still quite tired; I am not the up for much of the conversation as of now."

He nodded in an understanding way. "That's cool." He looked around. "Hey, where's Robin? Most likely in the evidence room."

She shook her head and shrugged. "He was not in there earlier. I could not find him anywhere."

He cocked his head. "Really? Huh…"

Starfire looked at him. "Perhaps he is at the station for police, or to the morgue."

Beast Boy nodded. "Probably."

They ate in silence.

Starfire picked up her bowl and moved from her seat, clearing her throat. She went to the sink and cleaned her bowl and spoon silently, and then put them back in their respectful places. She walked out of the ops room, feeling slightly bad for just leaving Beast Boy like that. She couldn't stay there though. She needed to think things through.

She decided to take a page out of Robin's book, and went to the training room. She went over to the workout equipment and set up the treadmill and took her ipod from the pocket, planning to run her thoughts away. She turned it to an almost sprint, thanking X'hal for her Tamaranean stamina.

Once she started the third mile the door to the training room opened and shut loudly. She tried to turn, but the door was behind her and she wouldn't be able to look without falling off. She slowed the treadmill to a walk, and then shut it off.

Robin walked through the gym, dressed in a wife beater and track pants.

Starfire's heart fluttered, happy to see him. She wasn't sure if she should approach him yet or not; she was afraid of his reaction after last night. In the end she could not bring up any self-control and made her way over to Robin, whom was currently setting up some weights.

She stood behind him; she made sure to make just enough noise so he knew se was there so he would not become startled and hurt himself with the weights. She took a deep breath through her nose. "Robin?"

"Hmm." He didn't turn from putting the weights on the bar; he barely reacted at all.

Starfire looked at the floor and bit her lip. "Will you please turn to face me?"

Robin's breaths became heavier and she did not think he would turn. He whipped around with a deadly look on his face. "What. What do you fucking want Starfire?"

She winced at his tone and words. "I-I wish to speak of last night. Please."

He raised an eyebrow behind his mask. "What else is there to talk about? What, you want to yell at me some more? Accuse me of using you again? Fuck off."

Tears began to blur her vision but she refused to let them fall. Her attempts were futile; tears began to cascade slowly down her face. "No, Robin. Please, may we discuss without the yelling? We must speak of it, Robin."

He stared at her long and hard, folding his arms. "What is there to talk about? I would like to do some working out, so if you could just leave-"

"No." She did not shout, but her voice was stern. "I will not leave Robin. Do not try and make me. We must speak if we wish to repair this relationship."

Robin shook his head, setting the weight down. "What makes you think I want to repair it? Bruce was right, it's only a weakness. Now go; that's an order."

Starfire stared at him with wide eyes. Were they really breaking up? "R-Robin…are you doing the breaking up with me?"

He didn't respond and simply picked up the weight and went to sit on the bench.

She looked away from him, her eyes full of pain and confusion. She had only been trying to help him. Sure, she said some things to him last night, but they were not untrue. She _did_ feel used. That did not mean she didn't want him to touch her anymore; it simply meant that when he did, she wanted it to **mean** something.

She walked out of the room with as much dignity as she could muster, surprising herself at her stoic act. She walked all the way to the roof, maintaining the look to where she almost believed it.

The almost never turned into sure, for one she bolted the door on the roof she collapsed to the ground in tears.

* * *

><p>Robin lifted the weights, his eyes narrowed from the effort to keep his mind blank.<p>

He had to tell himself, _convince_ himself that this was for the best. After all, he couldn't afford to be **weak**. Having a girlfriend, having _**her**_, would cause him to lose concentration. She was only holding him back, not making him stronger.

Bruce never let women persuade him. That's why he was so much better than him. That's why he was so much stronger than him.

He would never be as good as his father. Not with her.

He couldn't believe he didn't see it before; it was her fault that he couldn't solve this. It was because she was always there in the back of his mind, breaking his thought process. It didn't matter where she would be physically, it only matter that she was in_ his mind_. The worst part was that he couldn't control it. She was there right now, breaking her way through his barriers.

Didn't she get it? Didn't she understand that he couldn't afford to be distracted?

To be human?

He was the only complete human of the group. Naturally, he always had a subconscious feeling of inferiority. After all, they were all so **powerful**. How could he compete? Starfire could kill him in a heartbeat if she wanted to. That scared him half to death.

He had to be rid of distractions. She was a distraction.

But was she? There were also instances where she had been helpful; times where she kept him level-headed…

No. She was a distraction.

He growled and threw the weight away from him with a sudden burst of strength. He was breathing heavily from the workout and from his thoughts. He ripped off his mask and felt tears begin to form.

He felt sick. How could he be so weak as to _cry_? What the hell was wrong with him?

He had no idea what to do. He couldn't afford to deal with all of these mixed emotions when there was a murderer on the loose. He won't be able to do shit like this.

"Fuck!" He stood up punched the wall behind the bench. He leaned his head against the wall with his hands placed on either side it him, one with bloody knuckles from the force of impact.

He calmed his breathing and walked to the towel rack, wiping the sweat off his face. He headed to the shower to deal with his troubled mind.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg sat around the kitchen table with lunch in front of them. Cyborg made a vegetarian friendly soup with pita bread. He didn't have it in him for the usual meat and tofu fight.<p>

Beast Boy sighed, breaking the silence. "What are we supposed to do?"

The other two looked up at him. Raven raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Beast Boy stood up, emphatically moving his hands about with a frustrated look on his face. "You know what! Robin and Starfire. The killer. Everything's so screwed up right now. Starfire looked like shit this morning when she came to get breakfast. All tired and sad."

Cyborg sighed. "It's something they have to deal with, man."

Raven nodded. "We have no right to meddle. They're both going through a hard time with one another; if we interfere it will just end up making it worse."

Beast Boy sighed and sat down. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. What about the killer."

Cyborg shifted. "I had Doms send me another set of info, since Robin wouldn't let us have a second glance at it." He smirked. "I made sure that he wouldn't mention anything to Robin about it. No need to make him freak for no reason." He sighed and sobered. "I haven't found much else, either. We all already know that they're teenage girls. But also that they're all in the good parts of town, some on the suburbs on the outskirts." He shrugged. "The best I can do is having us all patrol in those certain areas, but it's not my decision." He sighed again. "It really should be right now. Do you think he'd notice if we went out?"

Raven nodded. "You know how he gets. He's suspicious of everything right now; he might even come to the conclusion that _we're_ not trustworthy."

Cyborg nodded. "Spiky-haired little bastard."

Beast Boy looked between the two. "So what, we're just not gonna do anything?"

Cyborg looked at the table and shook his head. "I don't know BB, I don't know."

Raven stood up. "I'm going to talk some sense into him."

They noticed the dark undertone to her voice; she was pissed. It was never good to argue with a pissed off Raven.

She walked out the door.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the evidence room door.<p>

"It's open." Robin said, his tone preoccupied and impatient.

Raven walked through the door, glowering at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Robin raised an eyebrow and turned to her. "What are you talking about?"

Raven huffed impatiently. "Robin, you have people out there willing to help," she pointed toward the door when she said this, "and you're just being stupid and try to take everything on yourself. Do you really think that's going to help anything?" She raised an eyebrow.

Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Raven I-"

"No. Don't talk." She ground her teeth. "You have a girl out there that is willing to do anything for you, and do you know what we all see? Her sad and tired face. All she wants is to help you Robin. Honestly, with the way you treat her, you don't deserve her." The last statement was snapped out.

Robin shook his head. "Whatever Raven. Do you know what she told me? She said I _use_ her." He let out one rueful laugh.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Did you allow her to explain why she feels like that?"

Robin stared at her, no words coming out.

"That's what I thought."

Robin turned back to his work. "I don't need this."

Raven sighed impatiently and turned to the door. "Fine. Brood in your damn evidence room. Dig yourself an early grave. I don't care." She left without another word.

Robin shook his head to himself, rolling his eyes. His hands stilled as he mulled over her words, but dismissed any second thoughts.

He could do this himself. He **had** to.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there we have it. Robin is a dumbass.<strong>

**Though I'm sure you all know that.**

**Read and Review, por favor.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is our next chapter of 'Ruthless'. I really wanted to get another chapter up for this; I need to get up to that climactic point eventually! Though it'll still take some time. **

**Just act like you understand me.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was about two o'clock in the morning, and the four Titans were sitting quietly in the ops room.<p>

Cyborg sat in between all of them, speaking quietly. "All right, we need to get some patrols set up."

Starfire nodded. "Agreed. I will do the taking of the suburban area I was in for my last excursion."

"Which was…?"

Starfire thought for a moment. "I believe I was on the north side of the city."

Cyborg nodded. "All right, Star's got north. Luckily, we have four members so we can cover each area. Raven, I'm trusting you with south."

She nodded.

Cyborg nodded in return, and then turned to Beast Boy. "I'm sending you to the west, and I'll go east. Sound good everyone?"

All four made quiet sounds of agreement.

Cyborg stood to signify for them to leave, and then turned back to them suddenly. "Also, make sure you double check the suburban areas. Check the city, too, though."

They all nodded. Before they had a chance to even make it to the door, the alarm signifying an incoming call blared. They prayed to whatever deity they worshipped that it did not wake up Robin.

Cyborg ran over to the screen to shut up the alarm quickly, coming face to face with Doms. "Hey Doms." His voice was still soft. "What do ya'll need?"

"_Well_-"

"Shh!"

Doms' eyebrows rose in surprise.

Starfire took the liberty to speak their concerns. She walked over to stand beside Cyborg so Doms had a clear view of her. "We are hoping that Robin shall stay asleep – to what I assume he is – so we ask for you to speak in a quiet tone." She smiled softly and sheepishly.

Doms nodded in understanding. His voice lowered considerably. "_Gotcha. I do admit, whenever I see that boy he's always looking worn out. At least, since this case opened._"

Starfire nodded, her eyes downcast. Cyborg looked at her for a moment, and then turned back to Doms. "Tell me about it."

Doms simply nodded in reply. He cleared his throat. "_Now down to business. There has been another murder, and more information has been found. I'm actually glad that Robin isn't here for this."_

The others looked at him in confused manners.

He sighed. "_Come on down here and I'll explain." _The image went blank.

Cyborg turned to the group. "A'ight, you heard him. Let's get movin'." He would never admit it, but he liked being the one in charge. The sense of power thrilled him.

* * *

><p>The Titans filed into the police station, where Doms was waiting for them. He waved for them to follow him. "C'mon." He began walking down a hall that led to a locked door.<p>

The Titans followed without questioning.

Once Doms made it to the locked door, he turned to the group. "There's been another murder, as I said before. Now, I've been spending some time looking at these pictures, but I couldn't seem to find anything more than you." He pointed toward them for emphasis. "But then when I began to question the relatives of the victims, I learned of some more qualities." He stopped there, taking in all of their expressions.

Cyborg shook his head once slowly. "And…" He waved his hand forward to beckon him to continue.

Doms sighed. "Actually…there's really only one of you I need to talk to. I need to make sure I'm completely sure before I share with all of you."

The four looked at him strangely, but obliged to his wishes regardless. The man had helped them with much so they weren't too worried.

Doms locked eyes with Starfire. "I'm going to need to talk to you."

The other three looked to her and then to Doms. It was common that men of any kind hit on her, no matter the situation. They've known Doms for a while, but you can never be too careful.

Cyborg's eyes narrowed. "What exactly…"

Doms held up a hand and chuckled while he spoke. "Don't worry, I'm not about to hit on Starfire. I'm definitely too old for her, and if I was going to make a move I would've done it _long_ ago. You don't have to worry about me. Plus, no one wants to mess with a pissed off Robin."

Starfire immediately looked to the ground and crossed her arms, her face showing mild pain for a second, and then blank the next.

Doms' brow furrowed but merely cleared his throat and opened the door, letting her enter. He turned to the other three before he closed the door. "If you go back down this hallway, you see that set of glass doors right there?" He pointed over to a pair of glass doors on the right, several meters away.

They nodded.

He nodded back. "All right. Go in there; say I sent you. Ask for whatever you want and they'll get it for you – meaning, evidence over the case and whatnot." He eyed Cyborg. "Cyborg, you have some equipment built in you to go over certain forms of physical evidence, right?"

He nodded.

Doms nodded. "All right. They'll give you some of the evidence found at the scenes for you to look over."

Cyborg patted the man on the back. "Thanks Doms." He mock narrowed his eyes at the man. "Now you take care of the little lady, ya get me?"

Doms smiled. "Of course. Have fun."

Beast Boy gave him a thumbs up before he closed the door and locked it once again.

Starfire was standing obediently by the large wooden desk with two chairs with their seats positioned under it.

Doms motioned for her to take one of the seats with his hand. "Take a seat if you want."

She smiled pleasantly and nodded. She sat and watched him move to a file cabinet, pulling out a bulky one. He went over to her and sat in the chair next to hers, slamming the file on the desk. He began laying out the pieces; the forms and pictures of the victims.

Starfire scrunched her brow and looked between him and the papers. "Please, what have you brought me here for? What else have you discovered?"

Once everything was positioned, he sighed and turned to look at her. He stared her in the eyes. "I want you to look at each of these pictures and tell me the similarities you find."

She nodded, but did not expect to find anything more than she had before. She bent her torso over the table examining each patient. Two blondes – though one actually red – and a redhead. She kept with the same conclusions as before. She looked at him and shook her head in confusion, her eyes squinted.

He sighed and moved the pictures away. "Look at the forms."

She nodded and took the information from the first murder; the girl with red curly hair. She was 5'11'' in height, she was seventeen years old, and green eyes. She moved on to the next girl. She was 5'10'', seventeen as well, and her natural hair was red as well as a pair of green eyes. Starfire furrowed her brow. She moved on to the next girl. Another seventeen year old, 6'0'' in height, apparently dyed blonde hair (said dye was discovered, and then rinsed out) that resorted back to its natural red, and green eyes.

Starfire took a deep breath and shook her head. She pushed the forms away and looked up at Doms. "They…they all have features similar to mine." She looked at the table in front of her in confusion.

Doms nodded solemnly. "Exactly. This is why I wanted to talk to you alone – plus, if Robin were here he would be freaking out even more right now."

She closed her eyes and sighed.

Doms raised a brow. "You all right there?"

She looked up at him with a small smile. "Robin and I are…estranged at the moment."

Doms narrowed his eyes and nodded. "Don't worry. He'll come around." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, it's obvious that this killer has some sort of connection to you, though I don't know how."

Starfire stopped him before he went on. "I went out alone a few nights ago to do the investigating, and found a young woman being attacked. I captured the man whom was working for our killer. She had the blonde hair and blue eyes. Therefore, would that not prove this assumption wrong?"

Doms raised an eyebrow. "How much do you wanna bet that they were both fake?"

Starfire swallowed and fell back into her chair, her eyes still on Doms. "Then…what does this mean?"

Doms brought up a leg to his knee, clasping his hands and resting them on it. "That's what I was about to ask you. Do you know of anyone that would have any sort of grudge against you?"

Starfire scrunched her brow and shook her head. "The only being with the grudge against me is my sister, but this killer is a man and my sister is not on this planet. I do not believe I have had enough extended contact with one of our enemies that are usual to have one hold the grudge."

Doms nodded slowly. "All right. I think it's safe to presume that this killer has something to do with you and perhaps is even after you. Do you agree?"

Starfire sighed. "Yes, it does seem that way."

He nodded and swiveled around in his chair. "Now, another reason I wanted to speak with you alone – is there any way that you would be willing to be bait?"

Starfire cocked her head. "…Bait?"

Doms smiled patiently. "I mean is there anyway that we could use you to try and lure him in; set you out alone to see what happens."

Her eyes lit up in comprehension. "I believe I understand." She thought it over in her head, her eyes lost in it. She took a breath and looked back up at him. "I would be willing to do so. I fear I must ask my friends' opinions as well, and also," She deflated slightly. "Robin's."

He nodded. "Well, I'm glad that _you're_ willing. It's Robin that I'm worried about. Anyone that has witness one of your battles knows of his overprotective nature toward you."

Starfire sighed and rested her head on the desk. "I concur. I believe it will take much of the persuading." She decided not to bring up any details about the fight, though. It was going to be **very** hard to get him to concede, especially in their current relationship state. She was nervous just thinking about it. It had to be done, though, and she felt that if they were to repair their relationship at all, it would be best to talk to him about it before the rest; to make him feel as though his opinion mattered more to her than her friends' – though that also held some truth to it, depending on the circumstances. Perhaps this assignment is what was needed to bring them back together. She let out a breath and a small smile, feeling somewhat surer of herself. "It may be possible regardless."

Doms nodded with a small. "That's good." He sobered and put a hand lightly on her forearm. "Starfire, please don't do this if it's only because of obligation. If you're not comfortable-"

"It is fine, Chief Doms. I wish to do this." She smiled at him.

He smiled back and removed his hand. "All right." He stood and held his hand out to help her up. "How about we go get your friends, then. You only have to tell them as much as you want; I promise I won't tattle."

Starfire giggled and accepted the gesture, following him out.

* * *

><p><strong>So I bet most of you saw that one coming (meaning the whole appearance thing and whatnot). See, I know this because people told me...<strong>

**You all and your clever minds suck. **

**Just kidding, you know I love you :) **

**Anyway, so now we're finally getting somewhere. Robin's still an ass, but there isn't much we can do about that, now can we? Well, I mean, I can since I'm writing him in this story, but I'm kinda happy where he is right now. But no worries, you know they won't stay like this. You know me better than that. I'm just not sure when I shall repair it.**

**Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Looky here, new chapter! Also, concerning ATIL, this next chapter will probably take longer to get up than the others, just a forewarning. I just want to make sure I can capture each planet/encounter correctly.**

**Anyway, on with this story! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The Titans had made their way back to the tower in silence, leaving it to Starfire to make her decision whether or not to explain why she was the only one asked to go in the room.<p>

When the Titans began to file into the ops room, Robin was standing there with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. "Where were you?"

They all looked at each other, before Cyborg stood in front of them to take charge. "Doms asked us to go in. We decided you weren't fit to come along." He used the most professional tone possible, trying to diffuse the situation.

Robin growled and walked closer to him. "And how gave you the right to make that decision?"

"We all did the agreeing, Robin. Even Doms."

Robin turned his head slowly to the redhead, his teeth grinding. "Oh really now?"

Starfire swallowed, but kept her demeanor fierce. "Yes. Really."

Robin scoffed. "Again, none of you had the right to neglect telling your _leader_ where you were going." He turned to Starfire. "And you; you're doing shit out of spite. Not very professional if you ask me."

Starfire growled, her eyes lighting up. "Out of spite? My X'hal Robin, you are unbelievable!" She walked toward him with her eyes still fiercely lit, to the point where the others retreated to the back wall. "You were so busy wallowing in your 'damn' files that you neglected to see the most critical piece! I will do the admitting that I did not find it either, but did you really allow me a decent amount of the time to do the investigating? And then you shout at me when I decide to do the taking of the initiative?"

Robin glared at her, though somewhat surprised at her using a swear word. "So what is this oh so wonderful evidence that I'm missing, _princess_?"

She growled and her hands lit up, tightly fisted. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She was able to diminish her starbolts and the light in her eyes, but the hard look remained on her face. "That is what I was planning on talking to you about. I wished to do the running it by you first, though only if you shall let me." She spat out the last part.

Robin raised an eyebrow behind his mask. "You wanna run some shit by me? Fine, let's go." He grabbed her wrist roughly and dragged her out of the room, ignoring his shell-shocked team.

Starfire narrowed her eyes and ripped her wrist out of his hand. "I would appreciate it if you would not grab me in such a manner."

He rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Whatever."

She chose to ignore him and followed him into his room, sitting down on his bed. Robin stood in front of her and stared at her with his arms crossed and his stance tall. "Well?"

She sighed. "I ask for you to calm before I explain this."

He gritted his teeth. "I am calm."

She raised an eyebrow.

He sighed and slumped slightly. "Fine." He took a couple breaths and then moved to sit next to her, but left a significant amount of space between them. "Tell me."

Starfire looked down, knowing that this was as far as he would calm; it was better than nothing. "Doms asked to speak to me alone. Our friends do not know of what I am about to tell you; as I said, I wished to do the running of it by you first."

He nodded, his face set in a stoic manner.

She sighed. "He told me to look over the pictures of the girls, and then the forms of information. It was found that each girl…had red hair and green eyes." Robin tensed completely, scaring her a bit. She wished to set a hand on his shoulder but decided against it when she remembered their current troubles. "Robin? Please, I ask you to speak."

His voice was tight when he spoke. "What about the last case, the blonde?"

"Her hair was dyed."

He sat there for a while and then let out a sigh. "So, you're pretty much saying that this killer somehow connects to you."

She nodded and bit her lip. "Yes."

He studied her for a moment, causing her to fidget. He began to bite on his tongue. "What does this mean? I'm guessing he's after you; that much is obvious." His gaze narrowed slightly. "Do I want to hear the thing you want to run by me?"

She sighed. Her face turned nervous as she began to speak up. "Doms has considered a method to be able to catch the criminal. I am more than willing to concede to his wishes, but I knew if I did not ask you, you would be quite angry with me."

He raised an eyebrow. "On with it, then."

She looked at every place but him. "We wish to…do the using of me as the 'bait', as he had called it."

Robin stilled completely. He was so silent, Starfire considered if she should check his pulse. She jumped when he turned to her suddenly, his teeth gritted. "And you want to _concede_ to this? Do you have a fucking death wish?" He shook his head and stood up. "There is no way in hell-"

"Robin." She looked at him with a stern gaze, standing as well. She walked up to him, doing her best to ignore the hard look he was giving her beneath the mask. "If this will help our case, it is only right that I do this. I will not allow personal feelings to get in the way of our mission, and I thought you felt the same way."

He growled at her. "Don't you _dare_ tell me something like that. You're being stupid, Starfire. You're walking into a death trap."

She hissed at him. "I can take care of myself, Robin. I have proved that on many occasions, and I have not used my full power once. If I showed you what I am capable of, you would never do the questioning of me again."

Robin kept his hard stare. "Oh really? No matter your power, you're still too emotionally weak. You trust too easily."

Starfire couldn't take it any longer. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to her, her eyes blazing once again. "I trust too easily? I shall tell you Robin, I may trust many, but I am always doing the watching of my back. And do not _dare_ call me emotionally weak. If you knew the situations I have been through over my life span you would not even do the thinking of telling me that!"

Robin slightly softened, but refused to back down. "What exactly happened to make you say that? I have a right to know; after all, I _am_ your boyfriend."

Starfire scoffed and threw him away. "No Robin, I believe you made the choice to not be my boyfriend any longer. Or do you not remember this?"

Robin huffed. "Oh come on Starfire, you know how mad I was at you. With you fucking around at night without telling me, and then say I'm using you? Fuck Starfire, I thought you would put up more of a fight than that to win me over. Maybe you're the one that doesn't want this."

She growled and pinned him against the wall. He felt a tinge of fear in him, but refused to let it surface. She trapped him between her hands. "Do not dare blame me for this. I spoke my feelings to you, as any couple would communicate, and you did not take the moment to let my concern do the sinking in! Yes, I felt that you were using me. Yes, I decided to do the investigating on my own. You do not own me Robin, I assure you of that."

Robin glared at her. "I don't recall saying I owned you. You're still under my leadership, though, and you going off like that was a complete disrespect to my authority."

Starfire began to shake in anger "We both know this is not about the 'disrespect' of your authority, Robin. This is a matter that is personal." She let him go and went to sit on the bed. She closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down, coming off of her warrior princess high. She wanted to speak to him civilly about the matter, after all. She opened her eyes with a much calmer expression, despite Robin's still hard one. She sighed. "Please Robin, let us speak with the nice tones now. I wish to discuss the bait."

Robin stared at her long and hard. "You're not doing it. End of discussion. He turned to leave."

Starfire quickly stood up and blocked the doorway, silently praising herself for not losing her temper again. "Please Robin, let us speak. I believe there is more to talk about than the mission. Please, why are you so angry with me?"

Robin pulled a face. "Uh, because you want to throw yourself out on the street with some psycho killer that you know is after you?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "That is not what I mean Robin. You were angry with me before this."

He stayed silent.

Starfire grabbed his hand and moved away from the door, pulling him onto the bed with her. "May we please do the sharing? I wish to explain why I am feeling the used. Also, I did not mean that I do not wish for you to touch me anymore; I would just appreciate that it will mean something."

Robin shook his head. "I don't see why you feel used in the first place. It's not just that either, Starfire. I need to focus on this mission, not you." He would never admit to her his previous thoughts. How **she** tied him down. That **she** was the reason he could not think straight.

Starfire turned fully to him, her knees pointing toward him as she turned her body. "Please tell me Robin, how much more work have you completed since our fighting?"

He didn't answer right away. He hadn't gotten any further; in fact, he most likely back-tracked. "That doesn't matter."

Starfire looked down at the comforter and played with his fingers, surprised that he did not pull away. She looked back up at him. "In the time we have been together since the Tokyo, have your skills ever been hindered?"

His brow furrowed. "No." _Until now._

Starfire nodded. "So how is it that I am the reason for the lack of success on this case of crime?"

Robin narrowed his eyes. Couldn't she see that her being near him would just cause him to lose his cool? He had to stay without her; stay _**emotionless**_. There was nothing else to it. "What are you trying to say?"

She sighed. "I am trying to say that our relationship has not hindered any of your abilities, Robin. I believe the only reason you are affected now is because of the stress of the case."

He shook his head. "I can't afford distractions." Then again, has she really been a distraction? Sure, after their fight she had been; plaguing his mind every second of every day. But before that? No. If anything, she kept him going.

Starfire bit her lip and turned away as tears misted her vision. "Robin…"

He groaned. "God, I just…I don't know Starfire. I don't fucking know."

She moved her feet up on the bed and cautiously leaned against him. "But you do Robin. Please."

He looked down at her tired eyes and sighed. All he wanted to do was bring her up to his lips; to **taste** her. He needed her. "Star…"

"Shh." She placed a finger on his lips and then replaced it with her own lips. She sat up to wrap one arm around his neck and the other one on the back of his head to press him more firmly against her mouth. She pushed him back on the bed and laid down on top of him, molding her figure into his. Despite the undercurrent of hurt from their last intimate encounter, she could not help it. She had been so desperate for him, and now she just had to hope that he would respond like she wanted him to. With love.

Robin brought his own arms around her waist, kneading the fabric of her skirt. He moved his hand down the fabric and then snuck it up her skirt, causing it to begin to bunch up. Before he made it all the way up, he flipped her over to get a better angle. He moved his hand back to her waistband and pulled the skirt down her long tanned legs carefully, and then threw it to the floor. He quickly removed her boots before making his way back up her body. He spread her legs a little farther apart and moved to sit on his legs so he could lift her backside onto his lap. He quickly removed his mask and then put the hand back down on her inner thigh, and then snuck it under her black lacey thong.

She gasped at the contact, a throaty moan coming out next as he began to move his fingers. She felt every caress his fingers made against her and was pleased at his loving caresses. No feral need to be joined or want for domination. This was the Robin she had missed. She squeezed her thighs into his waist, lifting herself up slightly to have his fingers go deeper. "Ooh…"

He removed his fingers, hearing Starfire's small cry of protest, and moved down her legs to fling off her thong.

When he came back up, Starfire took the time to sit up. She moved onto her knees and began to lift his shirt, pulling it off without trouble. She fell into him as he grabbed onto her top, first removing all the armor and then finally removing the fabric. He pushed her back down on the bed, satisfied that he had completely stripped her, and then got off of the bed to quickly pull off his pants and grab a condom.

He went back to the bed and drank in her form splayed across his bed; her face flushed, and then he crawled back on it to nestle in between her legs. She shivered at the close contact. He opened up the condom and quickly put it on, eager to be in her. He knew there was still hurt between them, but they both knew that the closeness was what they needed. Something to occupy their minds, as well as mend their love.

He moved forward and into her, bringing her legs up to go deeper.

"Oh X'hal!" Her eyes rolled into the back of her head at his sudden thrusts, which were quickly picking up pace.

He closed his eyes and rested his hands against her thighs, squeezing slightly. "Oh Star…God, I've missed you." He pushed harder.

"Mm...I have missed you as well-Oohh." Her eyes fluttered closed and she gripped the sheets, her hips moving up to thrust him deeper inside of her. She let her head fall back as he moved on her, completely in touch with the feelings he was pushing through her at the moment.

It did not take either of them very long before they were pushed over the edge.

Robin removed the condom and tossed it into the trash next to his bed and then lay down on the bed next to her. "C'mon, under the covers." He pulled them up and allowed her to sneak under, he doing the same after she was comfortable. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the pillow. He felt her move closer and rest her head on his chest, and he ran his fingers softly through her fiery locks. "Star?"

Her eyes were half-lidded as she looked up at him. "Yes?"

He sighed as he looked at her. "I…I love you."

She smiled. This is exactly what she had longed for. His love, instead of the dangerous lust he had been showing for so long since the beginning of this whole nightmare. She wondered if it was the fact that this killer was obviously transfixed on her that made him rethink his decisions. "I love you as well."

They laid there for a bit until Robin sighed and began to sit up. "We need to talk about this whole 'bait' thing, now. I'm still not on board."

She pressed a hand into his chest to force him back down on the bed. "Later. Right now, let us sleep. We have both been neglecting, or more so unable to achieve, slumber. We shall be more of the level-headed once we awaken."

He bit his lip, but eventually nodded. "Fine. Let's do that." His eyes drooped heavily, his lack of sleep finally catching up with him. Perhaps he was feeling more relaxed now that there was more evidence in place. Obviously another worry was added to the list: protecting Starfire at all costs. But for now, sleep was too inviting to ignore.

* * *

><p><strong>Definitely make up sex. I'm just happy to get Robin a little loosened up; I figured that since he has more evidence now he's feeling a tad better, and the fact that it has to do with Starfire scares the living shit out of him and now he's afraid he's going to lose her. There's some explaining on his sudden loving demeanor.<strong>

**But you never know how long it will last.**

**Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**La la la, next chapter! This one's kind of short...so, yeah.**

**Enjoy nonetheless!**

* * *

><p>Starfire woke up slowly, still feeling quite tired. She turned over to snuggle into her boyfriend…but he was not there. Her brow furrowed and she sat up blindly. "Robin?"<p>

"Right here." She turned her head to his side of the bed where he was sitting on the edge, facing away from her.

She cocked her head. "Please, why are you just sitting there?"

He sighed. "I'm just…thinking."

She sat up and crawled over to his side, going to rest against him. He stood up as soon as she got there and began to pace. "Not right now." He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He was a mess and he didn't know what to do.

**He** always knew what to do.

Starfire stood up and looked at him, confused. "Robin please, tell me what is wro-"

"We need to talk about the whole bait thing." He cut her off, stopping too stand in front of her with his arms crossed.

She studied him, and then nodded. "Of course." She sat back down on the bed, beckoning him to sit down next to her. He hesitated, and ultimately chose to remain standing. Her eyes went to the floor as she took a deep breath. How could he change just like that? They had made love – this time _with_ love – and now he was acting as though that didn't matter? None of it makes sense. She looked back up to him, all business. "I believe it is our best option. There has already been a multitude of killings and we do not want to provoke anymore. If I do show up, he will know that we have found out his intentions and in turn may stop killing those women and simply come after me. If I do become the bait, there is no guarantee he will come out; he is quite smart. There is a very little chance that he will actually strike."

Robin shook his head and began pacing again. "It's still too risky. What if he does find a way to get you? What if we can't help you when he does?"

Starfire was becoming weary as she looked off to the side with an annoyed expression. She stood up and gestured with her hands to show her annoyance. "Robin, you must agree this is our best option. Can you think of an alternative? Let more girls get killed in my stead?"

He growled at her. "That's fucking low, Starfire. I'm just thinking about the consequences of _your_ stupid actions."

Starfire scoffed. "Robin, this is not stupid! If we do not try this, more girls _will_ be killed; I can assure you of that. Is that what you want? More pictures to obsess over? More forms to overlook?"

He waved a hand to dismiss her. "Fuck you, Starfire. I'm doing my goddamn best to solve this case while you're all going off behind my back. Whatever happened to teamwork?"

Starfire stared at him unbelievably. "We do not know the value of teamwork? Robin, you have been locking yourself in the evidence room and would not allow us to help at all! **We** are not the ones that do not value teamwork; that is _**you**_. We have been working as a team while you estranged yourself from us." She crossed her arms and shook her head, looking away from him.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me with this? First you go off in the middle of the night, then you say I'm using you, then you throw this whole 'bait' thing at me, and now you're accusing me of not valuing teamwork? What's next, you're going to question the size of my-"

"Robin!" She stared at him, wide-eyed. She laughed ruefully. "I am going to do this mission whether you approve of it or not, I merely wished to run it by you and try to have you understand." She shook her head and moved to go toward the door.

Robin grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "You can't go unless I permit it. No matter our relationship-"

"Lack of relationship."

He glared. "No matter our relationship, you're still under my command as a Titan. You disobey orders, there will be severe punishments."

Starfire swiveled around to face him, her lips set into a tight frown. "Not when the leader is not fit to lead."

She yanked her arm out of his hand and left the room before he could object. He glared at the closed door. "Fucking bitch." He was protecting her, but she didn't **understand**. Obviously, she didn't care about his opinion, so why did she even bother asking him about it? Perhaps pity for not letting him go with them to Doms' office?

_Bitch._

He shook his head and walked over to his desk, trying to calm himself down by closing his eyes and breathing in and out. He began to shake and he growled, punching his desk. "Fuck!" Not fit to lead? Oh, he'll show them fit to lead. Fine, he'll let her go on the damn mission. Watch her get kidnapped. Watch her get _killed_.

That's what she wanted, right?

He shook his head and laughed ruefully. Apparently it was. She was putting the mission before their relationship. His head snapped up.

Just like he was supposed to. So he could solve this crime, like **he** would already have.

He ground his teeth and pushed himself off of the desk, grabbing his mask and securing it on. "She's going." He hurried out the door and through the hallway, toward the ops room.

Just as he suspected, all the Titans – plus her – were in the living room, conversing about what was mostly likely the mission. The room was silent as he walked in, his arms crossing as he stopped once the door closed. He locked eyes with Starfire. "You're doing it. Go get ready, and then we're heading to Doms' office. Now."

She was still for a moment, staring at him, and then nodded. She stood and hurried past him and into the hallway, to her room.

Robin walked the rest of the way into the room and took Starfire's place on the couch. The rest of the Titans were staring at him wide-eyed. Beast Boy was the first to speak up. "Dude…you're actually going to let her do this?"

He nodded silently, looking ahead of him with his face emotionless.

The three looked at each other. Cyborg furrowed his brow. "You know this is…really dangerous, man. She could get hurt. Big time."

He nodded again.

Cyborg sighed. "Well all right. I guess I'll go get the T-car started up." He stood up and left the room, grabbing the keys from the key hanger on the side of the outside door before going out through it.

Beast Boy looked at the door that Cyborg had gone through, and then to the stoic Robin. His eyes darted around awkwardly. "I guess…I'll go help." He stood up and bustled out the door Cyborg had gone through just seconds earlier.

Raven stared at him, waiting for a reaction. After a while, he glanced in her direction. "What?"

She narrowed her eyes. "_You're_ actually letting her go through with this. Why?"

He didn't move. "Because she wanted to. Apparently I'm not 'fit to lead right now', so who am I to stop her? She wants to get fucked and killed, so be it."

Raven gritted her teeth. "What the hell is wrong with you? I figured you'd at least show some concern."

He shrugged. "I don't know why I should have to. My opinion doesn't matter to this team anymore, anyway."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Robin. Get over yourself." She sighed. "We're going to have her wired, so she'll be safe."

He nodded. "Whatever you guys want."

Her eyes began to glow, but she closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down. Before she could get angry again she stood up and headed out the door without another word.

He was about to get up, when Starfire walked through the door. She was dressed in a pair of skin-tight jeans and round-toed burgundy heels, with a long black tank top. He raised an eyebrow.

She blushed. "I did the figuring that I should be more appealing than usual."

He nodded and crossed his arms, making his way to the door. "Come on."

She hesitated for a moment, confused by his sudden change in demeanor, and then followed behind him without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>And whala! The angst is back! I am sure that some of you (you know who you are...) are ecstatic to see that. <strong>

**Because angst is fun :)**

**Read and Review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we are with the next chapter; I must say, I like this chapter because of one simple statement in it. It makes me happy, even though it shouldn't, muahahaha.**

**Anyway, this is the only story I haven't posted my announcement on yet:**

**All right, so I'm leaving for vacation from July 27th ****to August 1st. Yes, this means I will NOT be posting anything during that time. I am telling you this to inform you and to keep people from PMing me "OMG! Why haven't you updated?" t****o put it bluntly, haha.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The team was positioned in Doms' office, setting up the details of their mission. He put a map of the city in front of them, a highlighted route of which Starfire was to follow. "All right, you'll start here," he pointed to the starting location, and began to drag his finger across the line, "and end here. All good."<p>

Starfire watched his hand and nodded. "Yes, it is the all good."

He nodded. "All right, good." He picked up a small metallic device on the counter and held it up to her. "This is how we'll keep in touch with you; there's a built in camera, so you'll have to stick it in the front of your shirt. Luckily, the technology is able to see through fabrics quite easily, so you can position it on the inside of your shirt." He gave that to her to put on and waited as she positioned it, and then showed her another small metallic ball. "This is how you'll communicate with us. Just put it on the inside of your ear here," he moved to her ear and positioned it inside the crease where it was virtually invisible, "and then we'll be able to talk to you, and you'll be able to talk to us." He shook his head and chuckled. "Technology nowadays…"

Starfire smiled. "I thank you, Doms. I shall do my best."

He smiled and nodded, his arms crossed. He led her to the door and beckoned the rest of the Titans to follow. As they walked out, he fell behind so he was next to Robin. "I'm surprised you allowed her to do this."

Robin shrugged. "Her decision. If she wants to be stupid and get herself killed, then whatever."

Doms furrowed his brow at Robin. "Any reason for the cold demeanor there?"

Robin didn't respond.

Doms sighed. "Fine." He walked faster to catch up with the others. Once they made it outside to the T-Car, he began to explain their means of transportation. He turned to Starfire. "All right Starfire, I'll need you to fly to your first location and begin walking around, while we wait behind for a bit. I'll ride in the car," he turned to Cyborg to see if this was okay.

He nodded.

Doms nodded back. "All right; I'll ride in the car with you all and tell you where to park. We don't want to be seen, but we don't want to be so far that we can't help her if she gets into trouble. Got it?"

They all nodded. The Titans and Dom began to file in the car, while Starfire took to the sky.

"Starfire."

Starfire turned back to face Doms. She beckoned him to continue.

"Be careful, all right?"

She nodded and smiled. "I shall, thank you." She turned back around and began to fly to her first location, hurt that Robin did not offer her any encouragement and/or sign of care at all. She sighed.

She flew to the first location quickly, to the north outskirts of the city. She waited for further instruction from Doms.

"_All right Starfire, just walk around aimlessly. Go anywhere in the area; act like you're preoccupied and are just trying to clear your thoughts and whatnot."_

She hummed quietly to show she comprehended without being obvious that she was wired. She let her arms swing at her sides as she looked around aimlessly, a sad look in her eyes and a sigh. She first traveled in between a few neighborhoods, on the sidewalks, and made her way into the city, only going a block or so before she headed back out.

"_Good. Just keep doing what you're doing, and you should be fine._"

She nodded slowly once, keeping her expression the same as before. She bit her lip and looked down, walking very slowly. She seemed to be in deep thought – as though she was not paying attention to her surroundings. Inside, she knew that the killer most likely already knew what was going on, but it didn't matter. They would still get somewhere with this, whether he came out or not.

She began her way farther down Doms' path. She passed by quite neighborhoods and apartment complexes, the only light being streetlamps. It really was peaceful; she wondered what it would be like to live in one of those houses. No sounds of the busy streets of Jump City – well, at least muffled sounds – but still close enough to go into at any time. She put her hands in her back pocket as she walked, one foot in front of the other, keeping her thoughts on this. The cars all lined up in the driveways, the sound of sprinklers set to go off every few hours to water their clear green lawns.

It was a place of solitude and just for a second there, she wished she could be them. Be a part of that wonderful seclusion; be a part of a happy family with kids playing basketball in the driveway, or playing out back on the swing sets, and having a homemade meal around supper time. She sighed as she looked at the homes, her head cocked.

For the first time in a long time, she felt completely at peace. She had almost all together blocked out her reason for being out there in the middle of the night. Eventually the want to get a closer look, get a feel of the life, became too much and she made her way into the entrance of one of the neighborhoods. She waited for Doms to tell her to get back on the path – after all, they were on a schedule – but the line was silent. She figured he knew she needed this; she needed just a small part of peace.

She walked past the beautiful homes of the neighborhood she had entered, the houses made of beautiful brick, each in a different color or tone, and the different gardening around the homes. She paused for a moment when she looked upon an especially beautiful dwelling; it was a large two and a half story gray brick home with multiple windows, marble steps leading up to the circular porch and intricate polished wooden front door. There were two short posts – one posed as a mailbox – at the entrance of the driveway, and then a few short trees lining the exit. The pull-through driveway was not too large of course, considering it was in a neighborhood. Bushes and roses lined the house, but what really caught her eye were the bright lights shining from the front garden, illuminating the house.

She let her head fall to the side as she sighed. The home just looked so…wonderfully quiet. Happily quiet, with peaceful souls dreaming inside. She reluctantly began to walk again, making her way outside of the neighborhood. She got back on her original route and continued walking down it, still looking aimlessly around. She smiled to herself, feeling elated at the tranquility of the atmosphere.

It helped to look the part when she really was in deep thought. No matter how much she hated it, she couldn't keep her thoughts off of Robin. Why can't they have a normal life, like these people? Oh right, they were **superheroes**. Superheroes are not allowed to be normal, nor will they be treated as such. It was just the way of society and there was no changing it.

When she was back on Tamaran, she was the princess. There was no escaping the spotlight, no matter what she did; it did not matter much anyway. Soon enough she was shipped off to the Citadel, anyway.

She shivered.

She sighed and continued down the path, about halfway through; it had to be nearing at least two o'clock in the morning at this point.

"_All right, you're doing great Starfire. I'm not too surprised that we haven't caught anything as of yet, and I'm guessing you feel the same._"

She nodded once, looking down at the ground.

"_That's what I thought. He knows we're out here. You can take it easy if you want, either go faster to get back or just enjoy yourself. Still keep a lookout though._"

She smiled. He was allowing her some _**freedom**_. She was not allowed that normally; there were too many restrictions as a princess _and_ a superhero. She silently thanked Doms in her head. She was now on a sidewalk right between the city and the peace, so she could hear all the ruckus going on behind the buildings. Such different environments, so close in distance.

She hurried past that area and to where the city began to fade again. It was nice to see neighborhoods occupying both sides of the road, so she wasn't left completely bare on one side. She twirled once on her heel and giggled. She was enjoying this far too much.

"_Starfire, business._"

It was Robin's voice this time. She bit back a growl. He was really pissing her off now, taking her away from happiness once again. She was actually at peace for a moment there, away from her worries, and **he** has to come in and _ruin_ it. He just had to disrupt the elation.

And for the first time, she wondered if he was even worth it.

Her thoughts were stopped abruptly as she heard a sound on the left of her. She was now in a more guarded area; trees aligning behind the houses, shading her. She could hear some leaves rustling and she turned. No one was there. She furrowed her brow and glanced around one more time before she slowly turned back around to walk again, dismissing the sound all together for the wind. No sounds came again as she continued walking.

She 'eeped' quietly as a piece of paper landed in front of her. She stared at it for a moment, not sure whether or not she really wanted to pick it up. She knew she had to; it was her reason for fighting so hard to get out here in the first place. She needed to help this case, no matter what it took. This man was after _her_, so it was _her_ fault that those girls were dying. She slowly bent down and gingerly picked up the paper. She stood back up and stared at the back of it, preparing herself to turn it over. She took a deep breath and flipped it.

_**Soon.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Can you guess which part made me love this chapter so much? If you guessed the part where Starfire questions if Robin is worth it, you're right.<strong>

**Because he's a dick, and Starfire finally realizes that.**

**BUT of course I love Rob/Star to death, but Robin needs a serious reality check. He needs to realize what he has, and see that he's lucky he has it because he doesn't even deserve it.**

**I love you Robin! :D **

**I do. ****Don't you remember? I only hurt him because I love him so much it hurts me!**

**Read and Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I began this chapter last night because I just couldn't wait, but made sure to leave some for this morning so I didn't post TWO chapters in one night. I don't want to spoil you guys too much ;)**

**Anyway, this is a fun little chapter that I am sure you will all enjoy. The ending is happy :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Titans and Doms decided that it would be best to discuss the night's events at the Tower instead of the office, considering the time and security level – no matter how secure the police station may be, Titans' Tower would always one-up it. They all filed into the ops room and took their spots on the couch, Robin and Doms up front.<p>

Robin looked over to Starfire and held out his hand. "Can I have that paper, Starfire?"

She looked at him blankly and pulled out the folded paper from the killer out of her front pocket, handing it over to him.

He grabbed it and nodded toward her in thanks and then went back up to Doms. "So we know something's coming." He turned to Cyborg. "Cyborg, take the paper to the lab and try and get some fingerprints on this thing."

Cyborg nodded and stood up, grabbing the paper from him and leaving out the door wordlessly. After the small message on the paper, everyone was all business.

Robin turned to Raven. "Raven, you and Beast Boy go take the camera from Starfire and go to the lab with Cyborg. Try and search for any evidence; any odd shadow or any out-of-place sound. Got it?"

Beast Boy saluted to Robin. "Yes, sir!" Robin glared at him, causing Beast Boy to shrink back. "Heheh, I mean, yeah sure. We'll get right on that." He began speed walking toward the door.

Raven rolled her eyes and followed behind him. "I really should get paid for babysitting him…"

Starfire stood up to stand next to Robin and Doms, creating a small circle. She turned to Doms. "What shall our next tactic be? As before, I am willing to do whatever it takes to help with this case." She smiled.

"If I allow it."

Starfire glanced over at Robin with a glare, though he couldn't see. She hadn't intended on him seeing; she was just genuinely pissed all together.

Doms nodded, noticing Starfire's cold demeanor toward Robin. He decided not to comment and simply stay neutral. He cleared his throat and went over to the island of the kitchen, sitting down at a stool so he had a hard surface in front of him. He turned to look at the two Titans. "Do you have paper and a pen? We'll write out different tactics, and then cross them off as we try and narrow it down. Sound good?"

Robin nodded and crossed his arms. "Sounds like a plan." He turned to Starfire, his face all business. He was in charge when he was in this mood, his leader mode. "Go grab paper and a pencil from the evidence room. It should be on the desk."

She nodded once and flew out of the room in a hurry so as to not miss too much of the conversation. She wanted to get as much information as possible since she knew it was most likely inevitable that Robin would go back to his old ways, locking himself up and ignoring her. Once there, she punched in the code and flew through the door and to the desk at the end of the room, instantly spotting the merchandise needed. She quickly grabbed a notebook and a black pen, and flew back out the door and to the ops room, making it there in record time.

She handed the items to Doms and he smiled in thanks, which she returned warmly. Robin was already sitting on one side of him and she chose to sit on the other side to be able to see whatever he would be writing down.

Doms laid out the paper in front of him and put the pencil in his hand like he was about to write, and he wrote down _bait_. He looked between the two Titans. "We already know that this plan failed." As he was crossing it out he said, "I just want to write it down so our list is more complete." He looked back up. "Any suggestions?"

"Perhaps we should set up a trapping system around the tower. If he triggers it, he will be captured – I believe he would be around the tower due to his note, correct?" She suggested, looking at Doms. She refused to even glance at Robin.

He nodded toward her and began writing it down. "Good. We'll need to do that either way, anyway, so we'll star it signifying not to cross it out." She made a messy star by it, causing Starfire to giggle. He turned toward her with an eyebrow raised.

She blushed and smiled sheepishly, glancing down at the star. "I am guessing the art is not your prime activity." Her eyes twinkled as she tried to keep her smile under control.

Doms laughed and shook his head, looking down at the paper. "Hey, now."

"Starfire. This is business, not play time."

She looked up to see Robin giving her a stern look. She gave an inaudible sigh and looked back to the paper, her face serious. Asshole.

Doms cleared his throat, acutely aware of the tension in the room. "All right; other suggestions?"

Robin nodded. "Well they're all on outskirts, right? The Titans can station at each side – North, South, East, West – and the extra Titan will go with Starfire for extra protection."

Doms nodded and wrote. "Good idea. That way we're ready each way, but we also need to make sure we're incognito. Also, you guys should in the light, before his usual time; less chance of being found out."

Robin nodded.

"I have a suggestion."

Doms turned toward Starfire, nodding to have her continue. "All right. Shoot."

She leaned more on the table. "Well, do you remember when I told you that I had found the girl being damaged by the killer, whom was really just a…oh what is the word…'messenger'?"

Doms nodded. "Yes-"

"_What_?" Robin growled at Starfire and looked past Doms, and at her. "You never thought to tell me this?"

She glared and shook her head at him. "Do you not remember telling me to not tell you of my findings that night? During out fight when I got home?"

Robin gritted his teeth, shaking slightly. "That's not the point, Starfire. You still should have fucking told me!"

Starfire stood up, her eyes glowing. "When! You would not give me a chance to!"

Robin opened his mouth to speak, but Doms cut them off. "All right! What was the rest of your idea, Starfire?"

Her eyes stopped glowing and fell down upon him. She sat back down and turned to the paper again. "Perhaps we could try and locate her, and find if she had seen anything?"

Doms nodded and wrote it down. "Good idea." He looked back up at the two. "Any more?"

"Keep ties on Starfire at all times. We'll need to wire her." Robin tapped the paper, signifying for him to write it down.

Starfire looked over at him with a glare. "Robin, you cannot wire me at _all_ times. I am allowed to have some privacy."

He shook his head in annoyance and tapped the paper again. "Write it down."

Doms hesitated for a moment as he looked between the two teens, but wrote it down nonetheless. "More?"

"Robin, I wish to talk to you. Privately." She was still glaring at him.

He looked up at her with raised eyebrows. "We'll have to do that when we're done here Star."

She growled. "No. Now." She stood up quickly and went over to his seat, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him off. She turned to Doms. "We shall be back momentarily."

He just nodded, surprised at her outburst.

Robin glared at her but knew any attempts to try and yank his arm free would be futile. She pulled him into the hallway and down the hall, toward her room. He struggled against her. "Starfire, let go of me. This is ridiculous."

She merely looked back at him with a warning glance. She punched in her code and walked into the room and then threw him on the bed. She went over to the door and locked it, and then went to stand in front of Robin, who was already sitting straight on the edge of the bed with a glare. She crossed her arms and gave him a hard look. "We must talk."

Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Well, I gathered that much. You can't just drag me out of there Star, that's fucking disrespectful. And you left Doms out there alone, which was just plain rude. Plus you-"

"I wish to do the breaking up."

He stopped, staring at her with wide eyes. He laughed ruefully. "Are you kidding me, Starfire? Tell me you're kidding. We're just stressed by this mission-"

"No, Robin!" She gave him a death glare, making him shut up. "This is not about the mission. I am sick of you treating me like this; controlling me. You will simply go off and do as you wish and expect me to be there for you no matter what you do to me! You take advantage of me!" Her fists were balled and her teeth were gritted.

Robin growled and stood up, pointing a finger in her direction. "I don't control you, Starfire. I'm your fucking leader! I'm doing my job!"

She looked at him and laughed, unbelieving. "Robin, I listen to you when you have the right to be in charge, but when you decide to control our relationship, that is doing the crossing the line! You will ignore me and yell at me, and just expect me to be there when it is all done with! That is **not**how a relationship is supposed to be, Robin, and if that is how you wish to treat it then I shall not be the girl you are doing it to. You are not worth it."

Robin stared at her, not moving an inch. His face was emotionless, until he pulled off his mask. He tried to keep them without emotion as well, but Starfire could see a small tinge of fear. "What do you mean, Starfire? What do you mean by that?" He searched her eyes.

She stared at him flatly. "I mean that I am not going to do the putting up with you anymore, Robin. I cannot handle it. Everything that I fell in love with seems to be a lie with how you treat me now, so why should I stay?" She just kept on staring, no emotion poking through as she crossed her arms.

Robin gulped, not sure what to say. "Starfire, I'm still that person. I'm just stressed, you know that."

She shook her head vehemently and allowed her to hands to drop down at her sides, her palms turned up. "Robin, it is not just now. You do it on many occasions, and you know this. Do not try to hide it; you know I speak the truth. I am done. You may leave now." She turned away from him.

Robin stood up quickly and grabbed hold of her shoulders, making sure to be gentle, and had her sit on the bed. "Come on Star, don't do this. I'm sorry, okay?"

Starfire scoffed. "That is what you always say Robin! But you are not. You tell me that you are sorry, and then just do the same thing again!" She shook her and head looked away from him, her arms crossing in annoyance.

"Yeah, but you've never threatened to leave me, though!" He moved to sit next to her, on the side she was looking. She tried to look away, but he grabbed her face and kept her turned his way. "You've never done this before, Star. This time I mean it; I really do."

She shook her head, not saying anything. The fact that her face was still completely stoic scared the shit out of him. Her eyes were **dead**.

He was **scared**.

She just looked at him. "Leave. You and Doms may complete the list."

He shook his head. "No, Star. I'm not leaving. Please listen to me." He grabbed her hands and squeezed. "I know I've apologized and broken that apology, but this time I won't. Do you know why I won't?"

She raised an eyebrow.

He took that as a sign to continue as he took a shaky breath. "Because of _this_. I don't want you to leave me Star; please don't leave."

She just continued to stare.

He was in deep shit, and he was clearly aware of this. He needed to fix it _now_. Because if it wasn't now, then he knew it would be never. "Starfire, one more chance. Just _one more chance_. I promise you, you'll not regret it."

Her voice was flat as she said, "I am positive I will. I believe your earthly expression is 'you cannot train an old dog', correct?"

He shook his head. "But I'm not too old yet, Star. Please, I'll change. I'll fix this."

She shook her head. "No. I will not change my mind. Do you wish to know why I will not?" She raised her eyebrows.

He was afraid to hear the answer, but nodded slowly anyway.

She took her hands away from his and stared him directly in the eyes. "Because I know if I give you that one more chance, you will still believe you can do the getting away with it." As he was about to speak, she raised a hand. "It may even be subconsciously Robin, but you will. Now leave."

He tried to speak, but couldn't find words. He stood up slowly and grabbed his mask, heading toward the door. He turned to her one more time. "Star-"

She shook her head. "Leave. As of now, we are nothing but Titans."

Tears began to form in his eyes, so he slapped the mask on quickly. He took a shaky breath and exited her room.

She stared at the door for a while, before falling to the floor and bursting into tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember what I said about the happy ending?<strong>

**I lied.**

**:)**

**Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter of Ruthless for you all; hope you enjoyed my extended cliff hanger from last time ;)**

**Muahaha.**

**I'm evil.**

**Anyway, this story is coming to a close pretty soon. I'm thinking I'll be able to finish this within the week, so expect that.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Starfire woke up to a tear-stained pillow. She shuffled to her bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were still slightly red, but besides that she looked normal. <em>Could pass for an addict of the crack<em> she thought ruefully.

She took care of her usual morning rituals in the bathroom and then stepped back into her room, heading to her closet. For the present time she was not in any mood to be dressed in her uniform. She knew no crime would be bothering them too much, anyway. They were all much too focused on this killer, and during recent times the alarm went off for the same reasons: usual second-rate super villain or bank robber. She sighed and went into her walk-in closet, searching through her clothing for anything comfortable, yet presentable. She settled for a billowy short silk peach day dress with a ribbon to cinch around the waist. She slipped it on and basked in the soft, slick feeling of the fabric. She just threw on a pair of flip-flops and went up to her door, intending to leave.

She took a deep breath, but did not move. Would Robin be out there? She knew she held her own last night, but would she crack today? Would she break down?

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Too many questions. She could feel water coming to her eyes just thinking about it, therefore she couldn't think about it at all.

But not to think about it would be not to _**think**_.

She took another deep breath and then pressed the button to open her door, half expecting Robin to be on the other side. The door flew open, and thankfully he was not. She hesitantly stepped out of her room and slowly crept down the hallway. Why was she being so cautious anyway? _She_ was the one to break up with _him_. He would most likely not be in the common room, anyway. She felt a little better now, picking up her pace to that of normal. She made it all the way to the door, and then hesitated once more. She just had to take the plunge…

The floor slid open and she saw the Titans eating breakfast, including _him_. Her eyes widened slightly, but instantly set her face blank as she walked over to them. She couldn't afford to be hesitant in front of all of them. She noticed that the only open seat – her usual seat – was beside Robin. She also noticed she had a different breakfast from everyone else; they were all munching on cereal while a fresh plate of pancakes and bacon was set in front of her.

She furrowed her brow down at the meal. "Please, why has someone prepared such a marvelous breakfast only for me?"

The room was silent, as if everyone was waiting for the creator to say something. When nothing came, Cyborg sighed and took it upon himself. "Rob made it for ya. Guess he just wanted to be a good ole' boyfriend, huh?" He grinned at her.

Starfire winced. She braved a glance in his direction; he was completely rigid. His jaw was set tight, but after a few moments he went on eating without another thought.

The Titans were beginning to feel the tension between the two; they all knew that they were on rocky terms due to Robin's obsessive behavior and how he was acting yesterday, but they were still concerned. Slowly each Titan began to leave once done with their meal. First it was Raven, who simply went over to one of the large windows to meditate toward the morning sun. Next were Beast Boy and Cyborg to try out their latest videogame.

Now all that was left was Robin and Starfire. They ate in complete silence, neither taking a chance at glancing in the other's direction.

"Is your breakfast all right?"

Starfire jumped slightly at the sound of Robin's monotone voice. She hadn't expected him to speak at all. She cleared her throat. "Um, yes. It is quite good. Thank you for making it."

He nodded and then went back to eating.

Starfire looked at him, but when he didn't turn her way she sighed. "Robin, why did you make this? Please do not make these subtle attempts to do the getting of me back-"

He stood abruptly and grabbed his bowl firmly, going over to the sink and throwing it in. Starfire was surprised it didn't break. When she looked into the direction that he has gone, he was no longer there. She sighed. The breakfast was very nice indeed…and it took all her willpower not to cave. She kept reminding herself that he was only doing these things to try and win her back. If she had never broken up with him, this type of thing would not have even crossed his mind.

This is what made her realize that she made the right choice.

He finally understood. Understood that she _won't_ always be there. That she won't let him push her around any longer, and that she was some prize to be used until he was done with her.

She would _never_ be a **prize**.

_**Never**_.

She took a deep breath and stood up with her cleaned plate, putting it into the sink. She decided to clean the dishes; anything to occupy her mind. She turned on the faucet and took out the dish soap and a rag, beginning to work on the used utensils. When she looked back up, three pairs of eyes were glued on her. Her forehead creased. "What?"

"Girl, what was that?" Cyborg narrowed his eyes in confusion. Beast Boy and Raven both nodded, Raven now standing next to the two boys on the couch.

Starfire looked back down at the dish with calculating eyes. Should she tell them, or lie? Maybe she could give them the truth – but just not _all_ of it. She set the dish down and looked up at them. "We had a fight."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "You've been having a good amount of fights lately, but your vibes are different. Something happened."

Starfire let out a breath. "A fight of the epic proportions."

Beast Boy motioned her over and patted the seat next to him. "C'mon. Tell Dr. BB all about it." He smiled at her.

Raven rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. Maybe it actually would be a good idea.

Starfire gave him a small smile back, though it did not reach her eyes. She cleaned off her hands and walked over to them, sitting in the spot that Beast Boy had directed. Her face fell the instant she fell down on the couch. "The fight was…not good. At all."

Beast Boy nodded. "Mhm, mhm. And what happened in this fight?"

Starfire shrugged. "We talked about…please forgive me, but part of it is the private. As in _private_." She bit her lip.

They nodded in understanding. Raven placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to go into any extreme details if you don't want to, Starfire. We just want to make sure you're okay."

Raven's strong yet sincere words were all it took. She began to cry, placing her face in her hands. Cyborg sat on the other side of her and pulled her against him. "Don't worry 'bout it Star. He'll come around."

Starfire wanted nothing more than to tell them the reality of the situation. He would not come around because _she_ made the decision.

She nodded nonetheless and sat back up. "I believe you are correct." She sniffled and smiled in their direction. "Perhaps I could watch you play your games of video?"

The boys grinned and nodded. Cyborg winked at her. "You mean watch me kick BB's butt! Hell yeah."

Beast Boy growled. "Dude, so not true! I'm pro at this game." His car crashed. His ears fell as he stared at the screen in bewilderment.

Starfire giggled.

Raven stared at the scene before her. She was happy to see Starfire brightening somewhat and quickly made the decision to stay with them. She was better at comfort than people gave her credit for. She sat down next to Starfire, who looked to her and smiled.

* * *

><p>Robin sat at the desk in the evidence room, all of the plans Doms finished up for them in front of him. He stared down at them, but simply couldn't comprehend their words. His thoughts were much too preoccupied.<p>

He ran his hands through his hair erratically, taking shaky breaths. He removed his mask as tears began to slide down his cheeks. Why would she do this?

Oh yeah. Because he's a jackass.

He laughed ruefully at this. How could he not see it all before? Did it really take him _loosing_ her for him to see how bad he really was to her?

Apparently so.

He was **disgusted** with himself. Now he was no longer comparing himself to be more like his mentor, but now comparing to be _less_.

Because trying to be more is what caused him to lose her.

He shut his eyes tight and leaned his head against his desk, trying to stop the waterfall coming from his sapphire orbs. The alarm for an incoming call went off and he instantly wiped his eyes and slapped his mask back on.

He fled from the room and to the ops. room, seeing Doms already up on the screen. "What's up, Doms?"

The four Titans looked back at him, and then back at Doms.

Doms nodded. "Just checking in. My team is going to set up the traps tomorrow, first thing in the morning. We had to order some things."

Robin nodded and then beckoned for him to continue.

Doms sighed. "Right. And we also have the equipment to wire Starfire-"

"You're not wiring her."

Starfire furrowed her brow. "But Robin, you sai-"

He glanced back at her. "I was wrong." He turned back to Doms. "She was right; she needs her privacy. She'll be fine without it, but thanks."

Doms gave him a small smile and nod. "Of course. I'll let you back on to your afternoon activities then." The screen went blank.

All of the Titans looked at the clock in confusion. It was already afternoon? That explains the darkening sky. Well, they all had had a pretty eventful day.

Robin sighed and began to walk back toward the door. "I'm going to turn in early, guys. Wake me if anything happens."

The three – minus Starfire – nodded hesitantly. They glanced at each other, and then at Starfire. She sighed and walked back to the couch.

She turned to look at them. "Let us commence in the games of video again, please!"

They looked at her for a minute, wondering if they should continue on normally or ask some more questions. Before they could make their decision, the lights went out.

"Aw man, power's out! Odd, the generator should have kicked in by now…" Cyborg's cybernetic eye adapted to the dark.

Raven narrowed her eyes in the dark, not being able to see. "I don't see why the power would have gone out at all. There's no reason for it, or not that I can see."

Before anyone could say anything else, the power miraculously came back on. They all looked at each other.

Cyborg shrugged. "Back to the game?"

Beast Boy was back at his controller in an instant. Cyborg growled and ran over to his as well, hopping right back into the game. Starfire smiled and began to walk toward the direction of the couch.

Raven touched her arm, catching her attention. "I'm going to go check on Robin."

Starfire nodded hesitantly. "Whatever you wish, Raven."

Raven kept her eyes on the girl, and then went to leave the room.

Starfire sighed and looked away from her direction. She hoped with all her might that he would not speak of them breaking up. She tried to push the thoughts out of her head as she walked back to the couch, sitting down to watch the boys.

"Aw hell yeah! Try and beat that one, grass stain."

Beast Boy scoffed, working at the controller like crazy. "Oh you just wait metal man – hey! There is no way you just passed me. Dude!" His fingers worked faster.

Starfire giggled.

Beast Boy grinned in her direction and wiggles his eyebrows. "Think that's funny, huh? Well you just wait and…there! Hah!"

Cyborg growled. "Damnit BB! Oh you just wait…"

"_Guys._"

The three turned to the panicked Raven with raised eyebrows.

She walked farther into the room, holding Robin's communicator. "Robin's gone."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh damn.<strong>

**What _is_ it with me and these cliffies? **

**Oh yeah, 'cause I'm evil.**

**Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**And this is the second to last chapter of Ruthless. **

**Sad face.**

**Aw well, I'm super excited anyway. I can't wait for you all to read this chapter, muahahahahaha.**

**Ahem.**

**You must all remember, I'm Dr. Evil. I swear, you always forget. Pshh. Anyway, I'm going to do credits for certain movies at the end since I don't want to give anything away. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Titans stared back at her, wide-eyed.<p>

The first thoughts that went through Starfire's head were guilty ones. This was her fault. He was gone because of **her**.

But why would he leave his communicator?

So he couldn't be found. That was a stupid question. She took in a shaky breath and tears welled in her eyes as she looked down at her lap. "Oh X'hal."

Beast Boy frowned and placed a hand on Starfire's shoulder. "Don't worry too much about it, Star. He's probably just upset over your fight and wants to think things through."

Cyborg nodded and walked to her other side, gently rubbing her back. "Yeah; he probably just left his communicator so we couldn't bother him. He's fine, Star. Don't worry 'bout it."

Raven crossed her arms and watched them. "I'm going to have to go with them on this one, Starfire. We'll find him."

Starfire shook her head vehemently and looked up between the three, wide eyed. "N-no, you do not understand." She was shaking as tears began to fall down her face. "I…I did the breaking up with him. That is why he had made the breakfast, and why our demeanors have been worse than normal."

They all looked at her, surprised. They knew Robin could mess up – _a lot_ – but they would never have expected Starfire to take it that far.

Raven felt some sort of grim pride in her friend. She knew better than they other two how Starfire was feeling when Robin would act cold toward her. Her heart was absolutely broken, and had not fully repaired, especially when Robin continued to act such a way right after she had begun to heal. Her friend had been so absolutely solemn ever since this whole ordeal started. She hated to admit it, but he had it coming to him.

The other two were still stuck in place, bewildered. Beast Boy spoke up, "Dude…"

Raven gave him a look to tell him to shut up and walked over to their friend. Starfire looked up at her with sad eyes as she rubbed her shoulder, and then pulled her in for a soft hug. Her eyes widened considerably at her friend's comfort; Raven _never_ hugged. In fact, she hated hugs. This caused more tears to come as she dug her face into the crook of her friend's neck.

Now the other two's eyes were practically popping out of their sockets. It was like they were in the twilight zone.

Usually at a time like this, Beast Boy would be cracking up at Raven's public display of affection, trying to find anyway to get under the girl's skin; mostly out of love. He knew better, though. It would take a complete idiot to not. Their friend was in turmoil over something they would have never expected; she needed all the comfort she could get.

Cyborg's human eye filled with sadness and sympathy as he came in closer to give her a half hug from the back. He then remembered; they still had to find Robin. He pulled away slowly and sighed, catching the others' attentions. "We still have to find Robin, guys." He turned to Starfire. "You don't have to come if you don't want to, Star."

She stepped out of her friend's embrace to turn toward him. "No, Cyborg. We are a team, and we shall continue to work as one. We must not let this hinder our job."

Cyborg studied her, but nodded. "All right. But first I think we should check in with Doms, just in case. We'll do it over the phone."

She nodded. "All right."

Cyborg walked over to the calling console and dialed Doms' number.

Doms came up instantly. "Did you find something?"

Cyborg shook his head. "Not with the mission. We're calling for a missing person.

Doms raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Who?"

He sighed. "Robin."

Doms' brow furrowed. "Robin?"

Starfire walked up and cut in. "We do not necessarily believe that he is in danger, but more so he left out of anger. Please, we simply wish to locate him. We are still very worried; he may become reckless."

Doms nodded. "Understandable. How about you guys come up to my office and we'll figure it out there."

Cyborg nodded. "We'll see you in a little bit. Thanks."

Doms nodded and cut off feed.

Cyborg turned to them. "All right, ya'll. Let's head."

They all nodded and began their trip to the T-Car, Starfire moving more slowly behind them.

Raven noticed this and fell back and in step with Starfire. "Starfire, as Cyborg said, you don't have to come. It won't hinder anything."

Starfire nodded. "I must. I will not be in good conscience if I do not help, please."

Raven bit her lip in nodded. "All right. Just…be careful then. There's still a killer out there that is no doubt after you. Your powers aren't cutting out on you?"

Starfire shook her head. "You would be amazed at how well I am at the bottling things up."

Raven's brow furrowed. She nodded and sighed. "Well then, I'm not going to stop you."

Starfire smiled. "I thank you for your concern, Raven."

Raven gave a small smile back and climbed into the front seat, Starfire following into the backseat.

Cyborg looked through the rear-view mirror. "All right ya'll, ready?"

They nodded silently. Cyborg started the car up and headed out of the garage. The ride over to the station was relatively quiet, only a few sighs and the sounds of shifting. They made it to the station in no time.

Everyone made it out of the car just as silently, and all were happy to see Doms waiting right inside at the desk. He nodded his head once. "Titans." He motioned for them to follow him. "C'mon down. I'll take you to one of our cubicles; there's actually a computer there, hah. Never liked those things…" He shook his head.

Cyborg grinned. "Well then it's a good thing you have a tech wiz with ya." He cracked his knuckles.

Doms chuckled. "Very good. I'm just too old to keep up."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Dude, you're not that old! What, like forty?"

Doms' eyes twinkled. "I'm flattered Beast Boy. Forty-one actually."

He chuckled back. "Dude, I'm sooo good at guessing ages." He elbowed Raven.

She stared at him impassively. "Yes, Beast Boy. Guessing close to _one_ person's age makes you a pro." She rolled her eyes.

Beast Boy play-scoffed and crossed his arms. "You know you love me."

She raised an eyebrow.

Doms cleared his throat. They both looked to him, a smirk on his face. "We're here. The other two are already walking over to the station."

They blushed and followed in after.

Doms shook his head and laughed, following them over to the cubicle. Inside there was a small desk with a computer set up with coordinates. Doms nodded toward it. "I had one of my guys set up a map of Jump City. I figured we could take sides; ya know, East, West, North, and South. You all can pick which ones you want – I would prefer that Starfire stays by the station so she can take West, if you don't mind. We need to be able to keep an eye on her just in case."

Cyborg nodded curtly. "I was about to suggest the same." He turned to Starfire. "You all right with that?"

She nodded.

He nodded back. "All right." He turned to the others. "How 'bout we do this: I'll go North, BB East, and Raven South. Still stay kinda close to the outskirts; it would be most likely that Robin might've gone after the killer. Sound good?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded.

Doms clicked on a few things on the computer: File, print. He smiled at them. "I can do the simple things."

Cyborg chuckled and shook his head. "That's great, Doms."

He nodded, and then looked back at the screen, perplexed. "No just have to print out three more…"

Cyborg moved him out of the way. "Or we could do this." He went to file and print, then put down 3 copies. All three began to print.

Doms sweat dropped. "Right." He cleared his throat and passed out the papers. "Go ahead and get started Titans." He turned to Starfire. "Remember, West."

She nodded. She wasn't happy to be treated as a child – sort of – but she understood. They were all just worried.

Cyborg motioned for them all to leave the office and to the coordinates. Cyborg stopped and turned to Doms. "Hey Doms, catch!" He threw Robin's communicator at him.

Doms caught it and raise an eyebrow.

Cyborg shrugged. "Figured since Robin's not using it, we'll let you put it to use to keep in contact with us. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out that little piece of tech there." He grinned at Doms and then turned back around, all four leaving the room.

Once outside of the station, the Titans grouped up. Cyborg looked between them all. "A'ight, you all get your coordinates?"

The Titans nodded silently.

"Good. Let's head. I'm sure ya'll can find your ways of getting to your location."

Raven turned into her Raven form and disappeared instantly.

Cyborg nodded toward the spot. "That works." He turned to Beast Boy. "BB?"

He grinned. "Got it covered!" He turned into a hawk and flew out.

Cyborg turned to Starfire. "And you just stay in the area. I don't mean to smother you or anything, but you know you're the one most at risk here."

She nodded in understanding. "Of course. I shall be careful." She flew off before he could say anything else.

She started at the farthest location of her set coordinates and planned to work her way in. She did stay on the outskirts; she didn't want to admit it, but we wanted to be present in the quiet, suburban atmosphere yet again.

She knew she should be paying astute attention, but she could not help but be drawn in by the calm atmosphere. For some reason she couldn't help but want it more; it almost seemed she subconsciously wanted to get back at Robin. She knew it was wrong, but in her mind she was sure that he left because of her. He needed to be away because of her; therefore, if she found him, she knew something bad would happen. Something irreparable.

She sighed and walked into the first quiet neighborhood. She began to memorize the different patterns lawnmowers created in the houses' yards, and the different flowers used in their flowerbeds. Perhaps she could buy some of those flowers for their small greenhouse garden at home. And sprinklers. She almost wanted to set it up just like the lawns in these neighborhoods, with small statues and lights; the whole shot.

She giggled at the thought, and then walked back out of the neighborhood. A sudden fear struck her. What if he really was in trouble? She had such mixed feelings, all she seemed to be was confused. She had no idea what to do. Maybe they were right; she should have stayed at home.

She had to prove herself, though. Show that she was not incompetent.

Show that she was _**strong**_.

She continued along her path, now becoming more focused. Now she wanted for find Robin, but also wanted to find the killer. Her anger began to build at the killer; this was all his fault. She and Robin would never be in this situation if it wasn't for him.

That fucking asshole. He deserved to die.

People often forgot that she was of a warrior race because of her nice, innocent demeanor. She was anything but innocent; not that she would ever tell them that.

It was her dirty little secret.

She laughed ruefully at herself, not being able to control her glowing eyes. That fucking bastard would die. He would fucking **die**.

She instantly tried to calm herself. What was wrong with her? She shivered at her own sick thoughts. It reminded her of her sister. She would _never_ be her sister.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She jumped when her communicator began to ring. She took it out and picked it up. "Hello?"

Doms panicked face came on the screen. "_Starfire! You need to get back to the station __**now**__. We found the killer and he's heading your way. I already have people on it, but you need to get back here; your friends have already been notified._"

Starfire wanted to protest; she could take care of him. She stopped dead. No, she would go back. Because of her own bad thoughts, she would go back. "I shall be there momentarily."

Doms nodded. "_Good. Hurry._" The comm went blank.

Starfire sighed and picked up from the ground hurrying over to the station. She flew right through the door, Doms meeting her there with a frantic face. "C'mon." He began to walk toward his office. "The others are already in my office."

She nodded and followed swiftly behind him. "What have you found on him?"

He kept his pace fast. "I have all the files in my office. We may know who the killer is." He made it to his door and unlocked it, letting her in. He quickly closed it behind them and locked it back up.

Starfire turned away from him and to the room…but her friends weren't there. Her brow furrowed as she looked around the room. What she found in the corner of the room made her gasp. "Robin!"

Robin was chained up in the corner of the room, gagged. He looked royally pissed as he kept his masked gaze on Doms.

Starfire whipped around to look at Doms. "What have you done to him! Why?"

Doms walked over to her with a crazed expression. "Because of the way he was treating you, Starfire. He doesn't deserve you."

Starfire studied him, completely bewildered. "I-I do not understand."

Doms gave her a shocked, yet pleased look. "I'm helping you Starfire. He _doesn't deserve you_. You know that. I'd always be there for you; haven't I showed that to you so far?"

Starfire began to back away from him, keeping an eye on Robin from the corner of her eye. "You are not making the sense! X'hal, leave him alone." She tried to make her way over to him, but she heard the cock of a gun. She turned to see Doms pointing a gun at the boy wonder.

He gave her a hurt look. "How can you not understand? I already told you, he doesn't deserve you! He treats you like shit! You're worth so much more than that." His eyes trailed down her body. "So much more. You're too good for him; too perfect. Nobody deserves you. _I_ can change that, though. I'll give you everything."

She shook her head. "Stop it! My X'hal let him go!" She didn't dare move in his direction in fear of him shooting Robin. She watched Robin struggle, and then turned back to Doms. "How did you capture him?"

Doms shrugged. "I thought it would be much harder than it was. He was asleep when I made it into his room. All I had to do was stick a small sedative in him and he was sleeping like a rock. He smiled. "It was great."

Starfire glared at him. "You are the sick!"

He glared back. "What are you talking about? I'm protecting you! Oh, and all those girls." He laughed ruefully. "Thinking they could be like you. The red hair, green eyes. Only you can pull that off, Starfire. Only you. They weren't good enough. They deserved what was coming."

Starfire shook her head in disbelief. "'You killed them simply because you thought they didn't deserve…to have the same physical qualities as me? That does not make any of the sense! Many girls have these attributes!" She pointed to herself.

Doms shook his head. "But it's not right. No, no, no. And him." He nodded the gun to Robin. "_He_ doesn't deserve anything you have given him. Your love; your _body_. He doesn't deserve it." He began to walk toward Starfire, and she dared not move away. "But I can give you everything, Starfire. _I_ should be the one you can love. The one you can share your body with." He pressed a gentle hand on her ribs, right below her right breast.

Starfire began to growl. "I will not share anything with you." Right as Doms was about to shoot the gun at Robin, she tackled him to the ground, causing the silent bullet to hit his filing cabinet. She reached for his gun, but he held it out of arm's reach.

As he tried to get the better of her and flip her under him, she rolled off of him and jumped up so she was standing. She was still absolutely in shock, but she didn't have the time to dwell on it. As she went to place a well-placed kick in his side, he moved to trip her.

She fell backward and on top of him, which he quickly changed so he was on top. "Come on Starfire, don't do this. Give in. I promise it's for the best." He placed a kiss on her neck, and her eyes glowed dangerously as she threw him across the room with her foot.

She began to run toward Robin as she went to pull out her communicator. Before she got there she was tackled into the ground, her communicator smashing below their bodies. Starfire's eyes widened. "Damnit…" She moved again to kick him off with extreme force, but accidentally kicked him in Robin's direction. She gasped.

Doms smiled and went over to Robin, gun still in hand. He put the gun at his temple. "Stop fight, Starfire. Please." He looked at her with a sort of creepy awe.

She looked between the two, completely at a loss. She couldn't move an inch toward Robin without fear of him getting a bullet through the head.

She held out a hand. "Please Doms. I-you are right. I shall go with you. Please."

He furrowed his brow. "You're just trying to get him out of this, I know that. I'm not stupid Starfire. You need to _show _me."

She gulped. He began to lift the gun from his temple, but kept it pointed in his direction, and walked closer to Starfire. He didn't stop until his body was pressed gently against hers, his lips only an inch from hers. "Show me Starfire, show me…"

She looked at Robin over his shoulder, who was currently shaking with anger. She took in a shaky breath and knew what she had to do. She knew she still loved him; she had always known that. Love wasn't always enough, though, as the old adage goes. She had no time to think over that and simply kept it at getting him out of here safely.

She began to close her eyes and lean forward, leaving a mere centimeter from his lips. She repressed a shutter as she felt his free hand trail down her stomach and hip, making its way to her backside. She tilted her head and was close enough to brush her lips against his.

He fell to the ground.

She stepped back in surprise, and looked up. Robin was standing there, breathing heavily with his binds sawed through. Of course he would find a way to get free. He was looking down at the unconscious man. "Fuck you." He turned to Starfire, rushing over to gently grab her, looking her over. "Are you all right?"

She was shaking slightly, but nodded. "Yes. Are you?"

He nodded absently as he finished checking her. He looked back up into her eyes. "God Star, I'm so sorry." He shook his head. "I should have been more coherent. I can't believe I didn't hear him come in…"

She placed a finger on his lips. "Robin, stop. Stop with the blaming; what is done, is done."

He looked at her for a moment, and then nodded. He hesitantly pulled her in for a hug. "I'm just happy you're okay."

She nodded against him. "And I you." She cleared her throat and pulled away, looking down. "Let us go to our friends."

He rubbed the back of his head, but kept it business first. "Yeah. He crashed your communicator."

She nodded. "But Cyborg had given him yours, so he may keep in contact with us." She began to bend down to grab it from his pocket.

Robin grabbed hold of her arm. "I'll get it."

She nodded. She should have seen that coming. He bent down and reached into his pocket for the communicator and called Cyborg.

"_Doms?_"

"Not exactly."

Cyborg looked at the screen in surprise. "_Robin! He found you?_"

Robin glanced in Starfire's direction, and then back at the screen. "Uh, you could say that. Just come down to the police station."

He nodded and then cut off the feed.

Robin turned to Starfire. "Well, glad that's over with."

Starfire nodded and sighed. "Indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>A few things I must point out. First, the last scene is somewhat based on the endings of 'The Roommate' and 'The Phantom of the Opera'.<strong>

**Secondly...actually, there is no secondly.**

**So how many of you saw that coming, huh? **

**It excites me.**

**Read and Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**And here it is: the last chapter of Ruthless. The one that patches everything...maybe.**

**You don't know if it patches everything.**

**Anyway, I'm sad that this must come to an end. I'm going to miss all of the rape and murder and angst. How bad does that sound?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Titans were sitting in the common room, splayed out lazily on the couch. The shock was still sinking in; one of the men that they actually <em>trusted<em> was the mass killer that struck fear in many, and caused Robin and Starfire's relationship to go down the drain.

All because of the one that helped them the most.

Well now that they were forced to look at it, he hadn't helped them at all. They were led in false directions.

Cyborg sat up to place his elbows on his knees. He rubbed his hands over his face and then turned to Starfire. "So, you wanna go through this one more time? I'm still havin' some trouble grasping it."

Starfire sighed and nodded. "Your confusion is understandable. Though he was quite…protective."

Beast Boy snorted. "Now that I look at it, yeah, he was. Huh."

Starfire nodded again, and then took a deep breath. She sat up straighter and scooted farther back against the couch. "As you know, we had taken our separate paths. I am not surprised that there were no 'signals' when he asked that I stay near, since we believed the killer to be there for me."

"Yeah, you're tellin' me."

Raven glared at the changeling and mouthed for him to shut up so she could continue.

Starfire cleared her throat. "It was not apparent in anyway, his intentions. Also, we had not paid enough of the attention to Robin's disappearance since we," she blushed, "believed him to have left for the personal reasons."

Robin's shoulders slumped and he looked away with his arms crossed.

Starfire glanced his way and sighed. They had to mention that the rest knew of their current status to explain their thoughts as to Robin's disappearance. They assured him that it took much to get it out of Starfire. "I will do the admitting that I had done some of the 'wandering' during my path. I was again distracted by the quiet community." She sighed as she thought of the peaceful atmosphere.

She licked her lips. "Doms then called my communicator. He seemed the hysterical as he rushed me back to the police station. He had told me to make it back there very quickly due to new evidence on the killer. He had told me that they had thoughts on who the killer was."

This time Robin snorted.

"I made it back as quickly as he told me, where he was waiting for me in the main entrance, much like he did when we all went down there earlier this evening. He led me back to his personal evidence room that I had been in when he showed me the girls' similarities with myself. Again, one would think the signals would come, but I had trusted him. I felt that there would be no reason to do the thinking of it over when I had been in there previously. I will admit that the thought had not crossed my mind at all.

"He led me in, and when I realized the situation I had figured out that he locked it behind him. Earlier Doms had told me that you all would be there as well. As I looked around, confused, I found Robin being held captive in the corner. He did not look pleased." She shook her head, her statement comical, yet her face showed no humor. "Doms had explained his infatuation with me-"

"You mean his obsession, duh."

Starfire turned to Beast Boy who was looking at her with a matter-of-fact expression. She nodded. "Yes. Obsession. He explained that Robin did not 'deserve' me."

No one commented on this.

Starfire swallowed, and then cleared her throat. "He also explained his thoughts on the girls' similar qualities and mine. He had…expressed that I was the only one allowed this look." She rolled her eyes uncharacteristically. "He had made none of the sense. I began to fight him, though he had a gun pointed toward Robin. Therefore, I was forced to be cautious. Robin had somehow gotten free, though, and before Doms could take advantage of me Robin struck him. You were there for the occurrences after."

Cyborg nodded. "Thanks."

They stayed there, still splayed.

"What the hell. Seriously." Beast Boy flopped against the couch.

Raven shrugged. "Whatever. I'm just happy it's over with. It obviously caused way too much stress." She wouldn't elaborate, nor did anyone expect – or want – her to.

Silence engulfed the room.

Beast Boy stood up. "Well, I'm going to hit the hay. It's been _way_ too long of a day for this one." He pointed to himself, and then left the room in silence.

Cyborg took a breath and then heaved himself up off of the couch, as well. "I'm gonna follow BB on this one; night ya'll." He stretched out and then left.

The other three stared after him. Raven wasn't keen on leaving due to the immense emotions radiating off of her two friends that still occupied the room. At the present time, it was obvious that the common room wasn't the best place for their inevitable conversation; especially if said conversation turned into a fight.

Robin seemed to think the same, for he was the next to excuse himself. "I'm uh, going to go too. 'Night guys." He barely glanced in their direction, though mostly shunned Starfire's. He moved his way out of the room with hunched shoulders.

She glanced at Starfire, seeing her following his movements as he left the room with her eyes. She continued to stare at the door when it closed behind him.

Raven turned fully to her. "Starfire?"

Starfire's dull eyes gazed back at her. "Hm?"

She bit her lip. "I just…want to make sure you're okay."

Starfire raised both eyebrows and nodded. "Oh yes, I am quite well." She gave a small, sad attempt at a smile.

Raven gave her a pointed look, though Starfire didn't take the bait. She sighed. "You really enjoyed yourself around the neighborhoods."

Starfire's brow furrowed. "What?"

Raven shook her head. "Don't be coy. I'm an empath, remember? Your aura was…calm. Calmer than I have ever seen it."

Starfire searched her face, biting her lip. Her eyes fell to her lap. "It was quite…peaceful. I am not sure how to explain it." She looked up at Raven. "It gave me a sense of comfort. You understand this, yes?"

Raven cocked her head and nodded. "You liked the slow and quiet quality of the atmosphere. Much different than your everyday life has ever been."

Starfire nodded. "Yes. And since the pressure of this mission…I was elated. I was also thankful that Doms did not reprimand me for leaving the path to go into the bundle of houses-"

"Neighborhood."

"Yes, the neighborhood. Of course I know why now." She sighed and let her head fall back onto the couch. "And when Robin told me to keep to the business…I felt something do the snapping in me. That is when I sincerely questioned our relationship."

Raven nodded. "Understandable."

Starfire smiled sadly. "When we had come back to the tower with Doms and he stilled was doing the pissing me off, I has asked for him to come to talk with me quickly, in the private. He was not happy." She closed her eyes. "I had told him that I wanted to do the breaking up, and he became very angry. His anger would then turn to disbelief and sadness." She sighed. "It took much for me to continue following through with my decision."

Raven nodded again. She studied Starfire with a warm curiosity. "So…what is your plan now?"

Starfire looked to her with a weary look. "I am not sure. I am still upset, and I do not wish to take the chance of him doing it again. You know him, Raven. It is in his nature."

Raven nodded. "I hate to say it. But…you never know, Starfire." She took in a breath. "It's up to you. Do what you think is best."

Starfire nodded, tears beginning to form. "Thank you, Raven." She fell into the girl, into a makeshift hug.

Raven patted her back. "Yep." She gently hoisted the girl off of her, and then stood up. "We should probably get some rest."

Starfire sighed and nodded, standing up as well. "Yes, I believe you are correct. I shall see you in the morning hours." She gave Raven a small smile.

Raven smiled back. "Yep." She headed out the door, stalled for a moment as she looked at something, and then continued on.

Starfire furrowed her brow, wondering what was the cause for Raven's hesitation. She walked toward the door and let it slide open; Robin was there, waiting for her. Her gaze instantly fell to the floor, and she refused to speak.

"Starfire."

She sighed and looked up. She couldn't ignore him now. "Yes, Robin?"

He swallowed, and she could clearly see his nerves heightening. "Can we talk? We'll go to my room."

She looked at him cautiously.

Robin realized her hesitation and instantly shook his head. "I'm not going to try anything, Starfire. I just," he sighed, "I just want to talk. _Need_ too. We need to talk, Star."

She studied him, not wanting to believe it. She bit the inside of her lip and looked away, nodding.

He nodded once, assuring himself. "Okay. C'mon." He contemplated leading her with his hand, but instantly thought against it.

They were complete silent all the way to his room. He pushed his code in and let the door slide open, allowing her to step in. He sighed when he watched her stand politely near the door. He sat down on the edge of the bed and beckoned her to sit next to him. He ran a hand through his hair as he watched her hesitate. "Just sit please, Star. It's kinda hard to have this kind of conversation with you halfway across the room." She still hesitated. He gave her a tired pleading look. "Please?"

She sighed and shuffled across the room and to the bed. She took sat next to him, making sure to leave a large enough distance between them. Robin felt his heart break a little more; her hesitant demeanor made him want to cry. He swallowed and took off his mask, trying hard to fight any tears. He had been holding in his feelings toward this for the whole day, and now it was all beginning to surface.

She glanced in his direction. "What is it that you wish to speak to me about, Robin?"

He fidgeted next to her and took a deep breath. He wasn't quite sure how to word any of what he wanted to say; his mind was focused on winning her back. "I just…the mission is over now. Maybe we could…"

"If you wish to commence in our relationship yet again, you should not do the wasting of your breath." Her tone was harsh, but a tumble of emotions was swimming through her emerald eyes.

Robin took a deep breath and closed his eyes, a single tear rolling down his face. He took a minute, and then looked back up at her. "Star, I'm going to change. I'll change for you. I love you."

Starfire felt her own tears surface as she shook her head vehemently. "I cannot trust you with that, Robin! I just cannot." Her voice turned softer at the end as she ran out of any fire she had left. She placed her face in her hands and allowed her tears to run more freely.

Robin looked away as his own tears began to fall. He turned to her form, his eyes pleading at this point. He didn't care if he looked hopeless and scared. All he wanted was to have her back. "Star, just hear me out." He dared to run a hand along her back and felt a small amount of joy at her shiver. "I just…I have to make this better, Star. Please. Just one chance."

Her body stilled. She picked up her head and moved to sit up again. She stared right into his eyes. "Robin. I cannot just forgive you for all of this. This is more than just your attitude during the case. It is how you treated our relationship in general."

He winced at her using the past tense.

She sighed and shook her head. "I am sorry, I cannot."

He grabbed her hands and held them between his. She looked at him, and he held her gaze. "Starfire, I love you. More than anything. I know you probably have your mind set, but I'm going to tell you right now that I'm not going to give up. You mean too damn much to me to just give up."

She searched his eyes. She wasn't sure what to do anymore; she was just so **confused**. She shook her head. "Robin-"

"_Please_."

She stared at his pleading face. The pure dread he held was apparent, and it caused her heart to break. "You realize that if I did allow us one more chance, it would be very 'rocky', yes?"

He nodded, a small amount of hope in his eyes. "I know, but I'll fix it. I promise."

Starfire sighed and looked away. "I cannot allow us another chance, Robin. Please."

The hope instantly vanished. "But..you just…"

She shook her head and then stood abruptly, tearing her hands from his. "I just do not know, Robin! I am so confused." She buried her face in her hands and fell to the bed once again, tears flowing heavier.

Robin rubbed her back. "Then just give us a chance, Star."

She shook her head and sat up again. "No." She sighed. "At least…oh X'hal…" She turned to him and gazed into his eyes again. "Perhaps we could be best friends again?"

Robin snorted and looked away. "Do you honestly believe that, Star? I'll always want more."

She sighed and looked down. "I know this." She looked back up at him. "But…what if I told you that if we did go back to that, there is a chance that my mind will change. That I will give 'us' another chance?"

He studied her, waiting for her to take the hope away again. She didn't. He smiled. "I can do that." His smile grew bigger. "I promise to get you back within weeks."

Starfire smiled and shook her head. "We shall see, Robin." She took a deep breath and stood up, and then faced him again. "I guess we shall see what happens."

He nodded.

Starfire bit her lip and turned toward the door. "Um…pleasant shlorvax, Robin."

He smiled warmly. "Same to you. See ya tomorrow, Star."

She smiled and nodded, and then left the room. Robin let himself fall back onto the bed, a smile on his face.

Oh, he'd so win her back. You just wait.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided that Starfire shouldn't just forgive him and jump back into the relationship just like that. I felt that it wouldn't be right for them to end up back to together so quickly, so Robin is going to have to work for it. You can all decide if you want to picture them getting back together or not.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to miss you all.**

**Read and Review, m'dears.**


End file.
